Mianhae
by raikyuminelf15
Summary: chapter 8 UPDATE! Dia selalu menganggap semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap sebagai kenyataan. Pairing : KYUMIN. warning : MPreg,YAOI.. RnR pleasee XD!
1. Chapter 1

Mianhe

By raikyuminelf15

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Summary **: Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.nce

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, bukan milik saya *ya iyalah. Tapi Fict ini 100% milik saya.

**Warning : **Banyak Typo, Gaje, bikin puyeng, bikin laper (?), Don't Like Don't Read.

Let's enjoy with my first gaje fict ^^

By raikyuminelf15

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Maaf. . ..Maaf. ..

Seberapa banyak pun dirimu mengucapkan maaf tak cukup membayar berjuta pengorbanan yang telah ia berikan kepadamu. Jiwa, raga, harta, keluarga, sahabat dan bahkan hidupnya sendiri pun rela ia berikan kepadamu asal kau bahagia. Lalu…apa balasanmu terhadapnya?

Flashback ON

" Lee Sungmin! Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan? KAU HAMIL? Kau ini namja nak. Seorang namja tak bisa HAMIL! " Suara berat itu berasal dari mulut Tuan Lee, ayah Sungmin.

"Appa. ..tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Anakmu seorang namja memang bisa hamil, appa. " katanya menjelaskan.

"Ini tetap tak masuk akal. Lalu… siapa yang telah berani menghamilimu, hah ? "

" Ch..Cho..Ky..Kyuhyun, appa." terdengar suara ketakutan saat sungmin menyebut namamu.

" APA? CHO KYUHYUN, PUTRA PEMILIKI CHO COOPERATION! Kau sudah gila Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu benar hubungan keluarga kita dengan mereka. Mereka adalah musuh dan saingan keluargamu sendiri, Lee Sungmin! Dan sekarang…sekarang kau hamil anak dari keturunan keluarga CHO, musuh bebuyutan kita hah! "

"Aku sangat mencintainya, appa. Begitu juga dia terhadapku."

Mata namja bernama Sungmin itu memanas tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memberontak ingin keluar. Ia menangis.

" Mi…mianhae appa. T..ttapi aku sudah mengandung anaknya. Apakah appa tega menyuruhku menggugurkan anakku? Cucumu sendiri, appa? "

Tak sampai menunggu jawaban ayahnya, ia pergi. Ke mana? Tentu saja mencarimu, siapa lagi?

Flashback OFF

Third Person POV end

Tak peduli dengan omongan orang lain tentang seberapa buruknya dirimu dan tingkah lakumu, ia tak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain yang berbicara buruk tentangmu. Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar. Dia selalu mempercayaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Flashback ON

" Minnie hyung. .tinggalkan saja kyuhyun! Dia selingkuh di belakangmu hyung. Aku tahu benar bahwa kau juga mengetahuinya. Jangan tutup mata dan telingamu! Lihatlah kenyataan. " salah satu sahabatnya bernama Wookie mencoba menasehatinya.

"Tidak Wookie-yah, Kyu tidak pernah selingkuh. Dia itu sangat mencintaiku Wookie. Tak mungkin ia melakukan itu padaku." Katanya membelamu.

"Minnie, ayolah lihat kenyataan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Wookie tentang Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Minnie." Kata seorang temannya lagi.

"Cukup Teukie hyung! Cukup Wookie-ah! Aku tahu benar siapa Kyuhyun. Dia itu sangat mencintaiku. Tak mungkin dia akan menyakitiku! Apalagi sekarang aku telah mengandung anaknya." Bentaknya kepada dua orang sahabat terdekatnya. Terdengar suara isak tangis setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menangis.

Flashback OFF

Third Person POV

Apakah kau tahu tujuan dia ada di sini bersamamu? Kau dan anakmu yang ada di kandungannyalah alasan mengapa dia hidup. Kaulah nafasnya. Kaulah jantungnya. Dia tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun tentangmu, dengan semua sikap burukmu terhadapnya. Dia selalu tersenyum. Dia selalu tertawa. Dia selalu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya di depanmu. Tahukah kau di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya? Dia menangis hingga menjerit di dalam hatinya. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau mulai berubah? Apakah kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang selalu mengganggunya.

Namun setiap ia ingin pergi darimu, ia merasa tak sanggup hidup tanpamu. Karena apa? Karena kaulah nafasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia tetap bertahan bersamamu, bersama kebohonganmu, dan bersama keegoisanmu. Menerima semua konsekuensi atas keputusannya sendiri karena memilihmu. Memilih dirimu, seseorang yang paling berharga baginya melebihi keluarga, sahabat, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Memang penyesalan tak pernah datang pertama, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir ketika kau baru menyadari kehilangan orang yang terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Apa balasanmu untuknya? Penderitaan? Kesengsaraan? Apa? Hingga akhir hidupnya pun hanya derita dan sengsara yang bisa kau beri atas pilihannya yaitu dirimu, suaminya bukan tepatnya ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Tak terasa kehamilan Sungmin telah mencapai usia kandungan 8 bulan. Bulan-bulan yang ia lewati tak seperti umumnya yeoja mengandung, ia tak pernah mengalami ngidam sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena anaknya mengerti tentang keadaannya. Memang keadaan seperti apa? Bukankah ia selama ini merasa bahagia dengan pilihannya yaitu kau Cho Kyuhyun?

Third Person POV end

To Be Continue

Yeeaahh….. akhirnya rilis juga fict gaje pertama rai. Sebenernya udah lama banget nyimpen fict ini karena ga berani publish, tapi dengan segenap tenaga (?) dan dukungan temen-temen, rai jadi berani deh..Moga-moga readers banyak yang suka ya. Mian kalo fictnya mengecewakan readers karena rai kan author baru yang belum berpengalaman (?). Chapter selanjutnya rai ga bakal lama-lama kok. O ya jangan lupa REVIEW PLEASE! *tetep. Kritik dan saran selalu rai terima dengan tangan terbuka. Gomawo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

**Cast** : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other

**Rated** : T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

**Summary **: Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing, bukan milik saya *ya iyalah. Tapi Fict ini 100% milik saya.

**Warning : **Banyak Typo, YAOI, MPreg, Gaje, bikin puyeng, bikin laper (?), Don't Like Don't Read.

Let's enjoy with my first gaje fict ^^

By raikyuminelf15

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari telah bersiap untuk membagi sinar kehangatan bagi seluaruh manusia. Tak terkecuali bagi pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV

Entah mengapa hari ini Minnie hyung agak aneh. Wajahnya pucat dan ia tak banyak bicara pagi ini. Apa mungkin ia sudah lelah berbicara ? karena aku tak pernah menanggapinya.

Ah apa peduliku padanya? Bukannya aku tak peduli padanya, aku hanya merasa bosan. Entah aku merasa bosan karena apa. Apakah karena terlalu banyak cinta yang ia berikan padaku atau mungkin aku telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya? Dia adalah 'ibu' dari anakku yang tengah dikandungnya.

Sebagai ayah dan suami yang baik, aku harus bersikap baik terhadapnya. Aku juga pernah mencintainya kan? Tidak… Mungkin bukan pernah mencintainya tapi masih mencintainya walau itu hanya sebagian dari hatiku yang masih menjadi miliknya.

" Hyung, gwenchanayo ? wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat, waeyo? Apa hyung merasa tidak enak badan ? " tanyaku.

Dia agak tersentak mendengar aku bertanya tentang keadaannya mungkin karena yaaahh jarang sekali aku berkomunikasi dengannya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi entah mengapa perasaanku padanya mulai menipis setiap hari, tak seperti dulu walau masih ada tersisa bagian dirinya di hatiku walau tinggal separuh bagian untuknya.

Lalu yang setengah lagi?

Ada seseorang yang telah mengalihkan perhatiamku darinya. Shim Changmin namanya. Dia seumuran denganku. Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu rekan kerjaku yang akhirnya kami saling kenal, dan yang membuat kami semakin dekat karena kami memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu bermain GAME.

Tidak seperti Sungmin hyung yang sering melarangku bermain game, Walau Changmin juga sibuk sepertiku namun ia selalu perhatian padaku misalnya Changmin selalu memberi game versi terbaru dan limited edition yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan karena aku terlalu sibuk. Sudah cukup cerita tentang perselingkuhanku.

Pikiranku kembali pada namja yang ada di depanku.

" A..ah.. gwenchanayo, Kyu. Hanya sedikit pusing. Sepertinya aku kurang istirahat. " katanya dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya yang pucat sembari memegangi kepalanya.

" Apa mau ku temani ke dokter? " tanyaku menawarinya.

" Tak perlu, Kyu. Aku bisa sendiri dan bukankah kau harus bekerja? Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. " kata-katanya begitu halus dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, tapi entah mengapa begitu menusuk jantungku.

Dia berfikir jika aku mengantarnya ke dokter itu akan MEREPOTKANKU. Apa segitu tidak pedulinya diriku padanya hingga merasa canggung bila harus meminta bantuanku? Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun…dia sedang mengandung anakmu. Pedulilah kepadanya..

" Ayolah hyung.. biarkan aku mengantarmu. "

" A.., kyu. Tak perlu. " katanya singkat seraya pergi menuju kamar kami. Belum sampai ke depan pintu kamar kami, ku lihat tubuhnya oleng. Dengan sigap ku tangkap tubuhnya yang belum jauh dariku.

" Minnie Hyung..Hyung.. bangun! " teriakku ingin menyadarkannya.

KYUHYUN POV end

SUNGMIN POV

" Minnie Hyung..Hyung.. bangun! "

Ku dengar sayup-sayup suara memanggilku. Suara siapa itu? Ah seorang Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya menganggapku lagi. Apakah ia sudah mulai peduli padaku lagi? Bahagia? Tentu saja. Setelah selama 5 bulan Kyuhyun tak memperdulikanku sama sekali. Semua yang dikatakan sahabatku saat aku tengah hamil 4 bulan tentang Kyuhyun semua benar. Aku memang mengetahuinya, ketika Kyuhyun mulai mempunyai hubungan dengan namja lain bernama Shim Changmin.

Aku juga tahu siapa Shim Changmin itu. Shim Changmin, putra tunggal dari PresDir Shim Cooperation yang merupakan salah satu pemilik jaringan hotel besar. Shim Cooperation juga merupakan saingan dari perusahaan keluargaku. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, aku pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya di sebuah pesta tentu saja.

Tapi aku selalu menutup mata dan telingaku dari kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan? Ya... kenyataan bahwa Kyu mengkhianatiku. Dan setelah sekian lama, hingga usia kandunganku menginjak usia 8 bulan, ia mau peduli lagi kepadaku.

Oh Tuhan..terima kasih.

Aku rela jika saat ini Kau ingin mengambil nyawaku saat ini juga ?

Omona.. ah aku lupa, tugasku belum selesai di dunia ini. Aku belum melahirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun junior. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku Tuhan….

Pandangan mataku semakin lama semakin kabur, dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap…

SUNGMIN POV end

To Be Continued

Chapter 2 Finish! XD

Setelah rai mempublish 'Mianhae' chap 1, rai deg degan nih! Takut kalo fict ini ga disukain. Tapi sehari kemudian, fict ini rai buka ada yang ngereview. Wah waktu baca review2an dari beberapa chingu yang bilang suka sama fict ini rai langsung loncat – loncat kegirangan, SUMPAH RAI gak bohong! Padahal saat itu posisi rai lagi di dalem bis mau keluar kota bareng temen sekelas rai. Rai mau ngucapin makasih banget buat **noona961019, Kazama Yume, Yuera Kichito Akihime, Run Maharani, Lee Sunmiina, Ai Zero Ryuu **yang udah mau capek2 ngereview fict ini dan minta fict ini dilanjutin, sekali lagi rai ucapin, GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL ! :D

Ini balesan dari review2 chingudeul . . .

**noona961019**** : **ah.. gomawo chingu ^^ atas salam perkenalannya . Iya di sini rai sengaja bikin Sungmin oppa jadi sedikit menderita. Gak tau kenapa ya? Tapi kalo sungmin oppa menderita tuh feelnya lebih di sini tuh Sungmin oppa ma Kyuhyun oppa tinggal satu atap tapi mereka kayak jarang berkomunikasi gitu karena beberapa alasan, chingu. Ciip deh rai bakal update terus ^^. Yang ini chapter 2nya, review ya chingu. Gomawo ^^

**Kazama Yume**** : **Annyeong chingu ^^... rai juga penggeram beratnya fict Mpreg lho hehe XD . iya nih, di sini Kyu oppa selingkuh ma Changmin oppa. Sebenernya sih pas rai bikin fict ini, rai juga agak gimana gitu kalo Sungmin oppa menderita. Tapi kalo Uminnie oppa ga menderita, kayak ga dapet feel gitu *digampar Sungmin oppa pake PSP Kyu oppa . iya ini multichapter. Nih chapter 2nya udah update. Kalo chingu pengen ada chapter selanjutnya review ya chingu... gomawo ^^

**Yuera Kichito Akihime**** : **Annyeong chingu ^^ .. .hehe mian ya chingu, di sini uminnie oppa terpaksa harus rai siksa. Habis dengan tersiksanya uminnie oppa rai jadi dapet feelnya deh hehehehhehehe XD . Ciip deh bakal rai update terus. Ntar kalo udah baca, di review lagi ya chingu ^^ biar rai tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Okay! Gomawo ^^

**Run Maharani**** : **Gomawooo chinguu ^^ . . ... kalo Kyu oppa ga jadi saitonirojim tuh jadi gimana gitu kayak kurang pas aja *ditabokin SparKyu wkwkwkwk. Hidup Mpreg (juga)! Review lagi ya chingu. Gomawo ^^

**Lee Sunmiina**** : **Huuwaah mian chingu.. hampir kelewat ya? Tapi udah rai kasih kok kemaren *telat! . Gomawo ya chingu, rai udah diingetin. Rai akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan rai dan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik lagi. Kalo chingu suka review lagi ya chingu *tetep mau ngrepotin. Gomawo ^^

**Ai Zero Ryuu**** : **waahh gomawo chingu ^^ udah suka ma fict gajenya rai... ciip deh rai bakal berusaha terus buat nulis fict yang lebih baik. Review lagi yah kalo chingu suka *ngrepotin teru. Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary : Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

Chapter 3

Pukul 10.00 KST

St Mary Seoul Hospital

Lorong rumah sakit di siang itu nampak lengang. Di dalam sebuah ruangan, tergolek tubuh seorang namja manis berambut hitam pekat dengan kulit yang putih pucat dan halus. Di hidungnya terpasang selang yang tersambung pada sebuah tabung Oksigen.

Napasnya mulai terlihat teratur. Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat namja manis itu di bawa ke rumah sakit tersebut. Sebelum mendapat penanganan dari dokter, tubuhnya lemah tidak sadarkan diri, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, seluruh wajahnya memucat, dan adanya darah di antara kedua pahanya. Namun saat ini keadaannya tampak lebih baik. Bajunya telah diganti dengan baju khas rumah sakit pada umumnya, selang infuse juga terpasang dengan rapi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan bertuliskan '1307, Cho Sungmin' terbuka. Muncul seorang namja lain, sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri menatap Sungmin yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang pasien. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul di relung hati terdalamnya. Perasaan bersalah karena dirinya Sungmin dijauhi keluarganya, karena dirinya Sungmin bertengkar dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun dirinya malah mengacuhkan Sungmin karena kehadiran orang lain.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Dia ambil kursi yang ada di sudut ruang itu, dan mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, seperti berusaha mengalirkan energinya agar Sungmin segera sadar.

Sorot mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok seorang Cho Sungmin. Matanya menelurusi wajah Sungmin dengan teliti. Sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa wajah seorang Cho Sungmin itu adalah sempurna. Mata kelinci yang dimiliki Sungmin sangat imut saat matanya berkedip lucu, hidung yang mancung, pipinya yang berisi, dan bibir 'M shape'nya yang menggoda.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hidupnya selalu terpenuhi, selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan. Entah apa jadinya bila seorang Kyuhyun kehilangan sesuatu yang menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa saat yang lalu …

FLASHBACK ON

Kyuhyun POV

Seorang berpakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan di mana beberapa saat lalu Sungmin, 'istri'ku berada.

" Maaf, siapa keluarga tuan Cho Sungmin di sini ?" Tanya sang dokter yang diketahui dari name tagnya bernama Park Sang Woo.

" Saya suaminya, dok. Bagaimana keadaan 'istri' dan anak saya ?" Jantungku berdegub begitu kencang dan paru-paruku serasa mengkerut tidak bisa bernafas menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dokter itu katakan mengenai kondisi Sungmin dan anakku. Ya Tuhan, semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

" Anda harus bersyukur, tuan Cho. Istri dan anak Anda masih bisa diselamatkan. Meskipun saat di bawa kemari keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan, tapi saat ini kondisinya sudah mulai stabil."

Entah mengapa rasanya seluruh beban yang menimpaku serasa hilang dan tubuhku serasa ringan mendengar kondisi Sungmin dan anakku baik-baik saja.

" Sekarang tuan Sungmin sudah di bawa ke ruang perawatan di kamar 1307. Anda sudah bisa menjenguknya, tapi saat ini tuan Sungmin belum sadarkan diri akibat obat bius yang kami berikan. " Jelas sang dokter.

" Gamsahabnida, dok. "

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajahku menandakan kelegaan yang begitu besar. Kemudian aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat di mana Sungmin berada.

FLASHBACK OFF

Still Kyuhyun POV ON

Pukul 16.00 KST

Aku merasakan tangan yang ada di dalam genggaman tanganku mulai bergerak.

"Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah sadar!" kataku sedikit berteriak karena senang karena akhirnya Sungmin mulai sadar. Mata kelincinya berkejap-kejap sedang membiasakan dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam mata kelincinya.

"H..Hha..Haus. Kyu." Suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Aku ambilkan air mineral yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya. Ku sodorkan sedotan berwarna putih itu menuju bibirnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sungmin sangat merasa haus, air mineral yang tadi aku tuang ke dalam gelas langsung habis seketika. Apakah dia selelah itu ?

" Ggo..Gomawoyo, Kyu."

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang ? Apa ada yang sakit ? Lebih baik aku memanggil dokter Park dulu." Ucapku bersemangat. Segera aku berdiri, namun tanganku ditahan oleh Sungmin. Aku menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Sungmin. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku harus member tahu dokter Park kal … " ucapanku dipotong olehnya secara tiba-tiba.

"WAEYO? WAE, KAU BERTINDAK SEOLAH-OLAH KAU PEDULI PADAKU?" teriak Sungmin. Aku lihat mata kelincinya mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi 'chubby'nya. Sungmin menangis.

DEG

Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali mendengarnya berteriak ? Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak pernah berteriak kepadaku semarah apapun dia.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau sedang mengandung anakku, darah dagingku."

Aku kembali terduduk.

"Anakmu kau bilang ? Anak ini hanya anakku seorang. Jika kau merasa bahwa ini anakmu mengapa kau tidak pernah peduli pada anakmu sebelumnya." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Apa kau harus kehilangan anakmu dulu, baru setelah itu kau akan peduli padanya? Tidak bisa, Kyu. Selama ini aku selalu menahan semua perlakuanmu padaku. Taukah kau, Kyu? Aku sakit, Kyu. Kau selalu mengacuhkaku dan tidak pernah mau peduli padaku."

Drrt..drrrt…drrrt

Ponselku bergetar.

'Changmin's calling'

"Tunggu sebentar, Min."

"Yeoboseyo."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau di mana? Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain." Suara khas Changmin terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Mian, aku sedang tidak bisa, Minnie."

"Begitukah? Arrasso. "

KLIK

"Changmin kan ? Sudah lama aku tahu kalau kau juga menjalin hubungan dengan putra pemilik Shim Corp., Shim Changmin. Tapi aku tetap menutup mata dan telingaku, Kyu. Kenapa dia menghubungimu? Ingin bertemu denganmu kan ? Sebaiknya kau pergi menemui dia, jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama."

MWO! Sungmin tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin tapi dia diam saja.

"Ani..Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Aku selalu ingin percaya padamu bahwa kau mencintaiku, dan cintamu tidak akan pernah berkurang untukku, Kyu. Tapi apa balasan yang aku dapat darimu ? Kau telah menyakitiku begitu banyak, Kyu."

Kyuhyun POV OFF

Sungmin masih belum bisa menahan air matanya yang terus keluar.

"hiks..hiks..hikss…Pergilah, Kyu! Jangan pedulikan aku seperti biasa yang kau lakukan padaku. "

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu.. "

"Tidak, Kyu. Pergilah. Pergi!" Sungmin berteriak dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutup kedua telinganya seolah tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi besok."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu. Setibanya di depan pintu, Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang masih menangis sesenggukkan. Kyuhyun menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Apakah ini yang Sungmin rasakan selama ini ? batin Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin POV ON

'Ini yang terbaik. Ini yang terbaik. Ini yang terbaik.'

Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini keputusan terbaik yang harus ku ambil. Aku tak boleh menyesalinya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintaiku. Jika aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun akan lebih bahagia bersama … Changmin. Ya itu lebih baik.

'_Jogeumman deo jinamyeon neol dasi boge dwae seolleineun nal. Nae maeumi apado ipsureun jeojeollo utge doeneun nal'_

Ponselku yang ada di meja samping ranjangku bordering bertanda ada panggilan masuk.

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo ?" kataku.

"_Yeoboseyo. Sungmin-ah, kau ke mana saja ? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu ? Kenapa kau tidak angkat teleponku ?_"

"Sabar, hyung. Jangan memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan sebanyak itu. Sekarang aku di St Mary Hospital, hyung. Tadi aku pingsan."

"_MWORAGO!_"

"Yakk, hyung! Jangan berteriak, telingaku sakit. Kenapa hyung mencariku ? " Aku menggosok telingaku yang pengang akibat teriakan sang 'Cinderella' itu.

"_Kenapa kau pingsan ? Pasti karena bocah itu lagi kan ? Tunggu aku, Sungmin-ah. Nomor berapa kamarmu ? "_

"Sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik kau kemari dulu baru aku jelaskan. Kamarku bernomor 1307. Cepat ya, hyung. Aku sendirian di sini. Sepi sekali. "

"_Apa ! Kau sendirian ? kemana bocah setan itu? Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Apa kau ingin aku bawakan sesuatu ?"_

"Aku sedang ingin makan pudding cokelat-vanila, Cheese cake, dan orange juice yang dijual di tokonya Shindong ajeossi. Tak apakah aku merepotkanmu, hyung ?"

"_Aniyo..Aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Aku akan tiba dalam waktu 30 menit. Tunggu aku ya, Sungmin-ah. "_

"Ne, hyung. Berhati-hatilah."

KLIK

Aku akhiri panggilan ini.

Sungmin POV OFF

Di suatu restoran.

"Yeoboseyo. Sungmin-ah, kau ke mana saja ? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu ? Kenapa kau tidak angkat teleponku ?"

"…"

"MWORAGO!"

" … "

"Kenapa kau pingsan ? Pasti karena bocah itu lagi kan ? Tunggu aku, Sungmin-ah. Nomor berapa kamarmu ? "

"... "

"Apa ! Kau sendirian ? kemana bocah setan itu? Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Apa kau ingin aku bawakan sesuatu ?"

"…"

"Aniyo..Aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Aku akan tiba dalam waktu 30 menit. Tunggu aku ya, Sungmin-ah. "

KLIK

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di sebuah restoran dengan wajah kesal dan di depannya seorang namja tampan sedang menatap namja cantik itu dengan bingung.

" Ada apa, Chulli Hyung ? Apa ada yang terjadi ? " Sang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Heechul dengan kesal menatap namja tampan di depannya.

" Kajja… Kita harus segera menemui Sungmin di rumah sakit, tadi dia pingsan. "

" Mwooo! Kajja, hyung! " ucap sang namja tampan dengan bersemangat dan langsung berdiri sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul.

" Yakk! Sabarlah sedikit! " Heechul berteriak karena tangannya terasa perih.

" Mian, Chulli hyung. Aku hanya terlalu panik. " sang namja tampan akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya.

" Tak apa. Kajja.. sebelumnya kita harus ke tempat Shindong ajeossi untuk membelikan pesanan Sungmin. "

" Ne, hyung."

' _Kau kenapa, Sungmin-ah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ? Tunggu aku, Sungmin-ah. Aku telah kembali. Aku merindukkanmu begitu banyak … '_

-TBC-

Siapakah namja tampan yang bersama Heechul ?

Apa arti Sungmin bagi namja tampan itu ?

Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya XD

MIanhabnida readerdeul …. Rai tiba-tiba hilang dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Salahkan UN dan SNMPTN yang menghambat imaginasi rai untuk berkembang. Hehehehe

Tapi usaha rai belajar ga sia-sia. Akhirnya rai diterima di Universitas negeri lho … huwaaaa rai seneng banget.. hahaha

Jeongmal gomawo sama yang udah mau baca dan review fict rai yang ini. Sebenernya rai udah nge re-write fict ini, tapi ada yang bilang bagusan kayak gini aja. Ya udah akhirnya rai putusin buat melanjutkan aja fict yang ini.

Kalau tidak ada hambatan, next chapter akan update secepatnya.

Gamsahabnida, readerdeul !

Keep Read n Review yaaaaa ! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and Others

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary : Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing bukan milik saya *ya iyalah*, tapi fict ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : Typo, YAOI, MPREG, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

Previous Chapter

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di sebuah restoran dengan wajah kesal dan di depannya seorang namja tampan sedang menatap namja cantik itu dengan bingung.

" Ada apa, Chulli Hyung ? Apa ada yang terjadi ? " Sang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Heechul dengan kesal menatap namja tampan di depannya.

" Kajja… Kita harus segera menemui Sungmin di rumah sakit, tadi dia pingsan. "

" Mwooo! Kajja, hyung! " ucap sang namja tampan dengan bersemangat dan langsung berdiri sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul.

" Yakk! Sabarlah sedikit! " Heechul berteriak karena tangannya terasa perih.

" Mian, Chulli hyung. Aku hanya terlalu panik. " sang namja tampan akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya.

" Tak apa. Kajja.. sebelumnya kita harus ke tempat Shindong ajeossi untuk membelikan pesanan Sungmin. "

" Ne, hyung."

' _Kau kenapa, Sungmin-ah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu ? Tunggu aku, Sungmin-ah. Aku telah kembali. Aku merindukkanmu begitu banyak … '_

0oo0oo0

Chapter 4

Sungmin POV ON

KLIK

Aku akhiri panggilan Heechul hyung.

Sebenarnya Heechul hyung adalah sunbaeku saat aku masih kuliah di Kyunghee University jurusan seni. Aku mengenalnya ketika aku masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru di Kyunghee. Dia sunbae yang suka marah-marah, moody, suka menang sendiri, bermulut pedas dan dia satu angkatan dengan Leeteuk hyung. Heechul hyung memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikkannya pun melebihi kecantikkan seorang Miss World sekalipun. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya yang dicat pirang itu pun mempertegas kecantikkannya. Heechul hyung juga terkenal sebagai orang yang suka menjahili orang lain tanpa ampun. Akan ada saja korbannya setiap hari. Orang yang hampir setiap hari selalu terkena kejahilan Heechul hyung adalah Hankyung hyung, namjachingu Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung yang pada akhirnya muncullah benih-benih cinta dan menjalin hubungan itu pun akibat kejahilan seorang Kim Heechul. Hingga saat ini pun, setelah mereka jadian pun Heechul hyung masih sering menjahili Hankyung hyung.

Di depan semua orang, Heechul hyung selalu menunjukkan sifat pemarah dan suka menang sendiri. Dia pun sangat disegani oleh mahasiswa lain, dosen, bahkan juga rektor yang menjabat pada saat itu di Kyunghee. Namun, saat pertama kalinya Heechul hyung bertemu denganku, sifatnya yang kata orang-orang suka menang sendiri dan pemarah berbalik 180 derajat. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Ketika Heechul hyung melihatku, ia akan berlari menubrukku, kemudian dia akan menarik kedua pipiku berlawanan arah dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya. Eksistensiku di hidupnya lebih penting dibandingkan eksistensi Hankyung hyung di hidupnya, itu yang aku dengar dari bibir pedas 'Cinderella' itu.

Heechul hyung pernah memperkenalkanku dengan seorang namja yang akhirnya pernah menjadi namjachinguku, Choi Siwon namanya. Aku berpacaran dengannya kurang lebih selama tiga tahun hingga akhirnya kami putus karena Siwon akan melanjutkkan 'study'nya ke New York. Aku memutuskannya karena aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, aku takut menjadi orang yang akan mengkhianatinya karena seorang Choi Siwon itu sangat baik, setia, tampan, kaya, yang terpenting dia sangat mencintaiku dan tidak pantas untuk dikhianati. Dia sempat menolak ketika aku memutuskannya, namun pada akhirnya dia mau menerima keputusanku dan berkata …

'_Ketika aku pulang ke Korea, maka aku akan membuatmu kembali ke sisiku, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan melamarmu dan menjadikanmu seorang Choi Sungmin. Tunggulah aku.'_

Itu kata-kata terakhir yang Siwon ucapkan di Incheon Airport sebelum ia berangkat ke New York. Sesaat setelah Siwon tinggal landas, saat itulah aku bertemu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang merubah seluruh hidupku. Bagaimana kabar Siwon sekarang ? Apakah dia sudah menemukan penggantiku ?

Pukul 17.00 KST

St Mary Seoul Hospital, Room 1307

Mana Heechul hyung ? Katanya ia akan tiba dalam waktu 30 menit ? Tapi ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit.

Aku mengelus perut besarku dengan gerakan memutar.

"Sabar ya aegya eomma. Eomma tahu kau lapar. Sebentar lagi heechul ajeossi akan datang membawa makanan yang enak-enak. Kau pasti akan suka. Seandainya appamu di sini bersama kita, pasti ini akan lebih baik. Maafkan eomma, ne ? eomma tadi menyuruh appamu pergi. Eomma hanya menginginkan appamu sadar dengan sikapnya selama ini kepadamu dan eomma itu salah. Eomma sangat mencintai appamu kok nae aegya."

TOK TOK TOK

Ada yang mengintrupsi momen curhatku dengan nae aegya. Heechul hyung menyembulkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Yaakk, hyung!hiks.. Waeyo lama sekali hiks ? Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Hiks hiks Perutku lapar." Kataku dengan mata yang hamping mengeluarkan air mata kelinciku. Biasanya setelah Heechul hyung melihatku berlinang air mata, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah kepadaku.

"Mianhae nae bunny aku terlambat. Salahkan mobil tumpanganku yang tiba-tiba bannya bocor di tengah perjalanan kemari. Jeongmal mianhae." Kata Heechul hyung dengan posisi awalnya dan wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat besar.

"Masuklah hyung. Tumben hyung tidak membawa mobil sendiri ? Apa Hankyung hyung sedang tidak sibuk sehingga dia mau mengantar hyung kemari ?" Heechul hyung masuk dan duduk di tempat yang diduduki Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ani..Kata siapa aku datang dengan Hankyung."

"Lalu ?" Aku menunjukkan tatapan bertanyaku.

"Masuklah! Katanya kau merindukannya, kenapa tidak cepat masuk ? Tadi saja kau menyeret-nyeretku untuk cepat kemari. " Teriak Heechul hyung. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hyung, apa mak … " ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat sosok tampan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar rawatku.

"Kka..kka..kau? Siwon?" kataku tergagap.

"Annyeong, Min." Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kapan kau kembali ?"

"Tadi siang. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku sangat baik ketika bertemu denganmu."

"Ehheeem!" Seseorang mengintrupsi pembicaraanku dengan Siwon.

"Aku seperti obat nyamuk saja di sini. Yaak Lee Sungmin, katanya kau lapar kenapa tidak memakan makananmu ? dan apa jawabanmu tadi ? kau baik-baik saja. Yang benar? Lihat penampilanmu saat ini, kau sedang sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Sekarang di mana bocah set…" ucapan Heechul hyung terhenti ketika Siwon memegang bahunya dan memberikan tatapan _'hentikan, hyung.'_ ketika menyadari air mataku akan kembali keluar.

"hiks..hiks..hiks..air mata bodoh kenapa kau keluar lagi? Aku lelah menangis terus." Kataku dengan suara lirih sembari menghapus air mataku dengan kasar.

"Hentikan, Min. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Ayo sekarang kau makan dulu baru setelah itu jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Ucap Siwon menahan gerakan tanganku yang terus menghapus air mata bodoh itu. Dia tidak berubah, masih sama seperti saat kami bertemu.

"Minnie, maafkan hyung, ne? Hyung, tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Hyung hanya merasa kesal. Makanlah. Apa harus hyung suapi ?" Tangan Heechul hyung menggenggam tanganku yang aku gunakan untuk menghapus air mataku tadi dan menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya.

"Ani, hyung. Tak apa, aku bias mengerti. Gomapta, hyung sudah sangat perhatian padaku. Tak perlu menyuapiku, hyung. Aku bisa sendiri." Aku tersenyum.

Aku memulai sesi makanku dalam diam. Heechul hyung terus saja mengusap rambutku dengan sayang. Dia adalah hyung terbaikku.

Sungmin POV OFF

0oo0oo0

Pukul 20.15 KST

St Mary Seoul Hospital, Room 1307

Hari itu mulai beranjak semakin malam. Heechul dan Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang seteleh mereka yakin Sungmin sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Masih tercetak dengan jelas air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

'_Dalam tidur pun anak ini juga menangis ? Aku tidak habis pikir dengan si Cho itu.' _Batin Heechul.

"Kajja, Wonnie. Sebaiknya kita biarkan Sungmin istirahat. Aku yakin besok ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ne, hyung." Kemudian tatapan Siwon beralih menuju wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sendu.

"Jaljayo, Min. Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk menemanimu." Ucap Siwon penuh perhatian sambil mengusap rambut hitam pekat milik Sungmin yang lembut.

CUP

Siwon mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Saranghae." Kata Siwon lirih yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Heechul.

"Kajja, hyung."

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Sungmin yang terlelap malam itu sendiri.

0oo0oo0

Siwon POV ON

Mengapa setelah aku pergi kau menjadi seperti ini, Min ? Ada apa denganmu ? Aku tahu seharusnya saat itu aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu. Paling tidak sebelum aku pergi, aku harus menikahimu dan membawamu pergi bersamaku. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku menyesal, Min. Mianhae.

Saat ini kau sudah menikah dengan namja lain dan mengandung anak namja itu. Seharusnya kau bahagia, bukan seperti ini. Seperti yang aku lihat, kau begitu menderita. Kata Heechul hyung, kau sering menangis karena suamimu itu. Hingga saat ini pun dalam tidurmu kau menangis. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu yang seperti ini, Min.

Setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku semakin tahu seberapa menderitanya dirimu. Hatiku menangis seperti tersayat-sayat mengetahui hidupmu yang seperti ini. Jika kau terus seperti ini, lebih baik kau bercerai dari suamimu. Aku akan membuatmu kembali ke sisiku sesuai janjiku duli sebelum aku pergi, Min. Tunggu saja, aku akan merebutmu.

Siwon POV OFF

Di tempat lain kawasan Gangnam

Seseorang namja tinggi berambut ikal berwarna cokelat tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah bar dengan ditemani dua botol Wine yang sudah habis ditegaknya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pelayan, tolong bawakan aku satu botol Wine lagi." Pintanya.

"Baik segera saya bawakan, Tuan."

Suasana bar itu malam ini tampak sepi. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tampak sedang minum.

"Huffft..Padahal aku sudah meminum dua botol, kenapa belum mabuk juga ?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini pesanan Anda."

"Gamsahabnida. Ehm, mian. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu ?"

"Silakan, Tuan."

"Jika aku sampai mabuk dan tertidur di sini, tolong hubungi nomor ini dan bilang padanya kalau namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baik, Tuan Cho." Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia mulai dengan botol ketiganya. Semenjak dirinya pergi dari rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat, Kyuhyun hanya berkeliling kota Seoul menaiki Hyundai NF Sonata miliknya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke bar langganannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang ya ? Jujur saja aku sangat khawatir dan bagaimana Sungmin tahu hubunganku dengan Changmin ?"

"Jeongmal mianhae, Min. Aku bukanlah sosok suami dan ayah yang baik. Mian..Mian..Mian..hiks" Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia menangis dan memulai sesi minumnya.

Tak terasa botol Wine ketiganya sudah habis. Saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun sangat kacau, rambutnya acak-acakkan dan lebih parahnya ia tertidur di meja tempatnya minum.

Seseorang yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Kyuhyun datang dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

"Irreona, Kyu. Yaakk! Cho Kyuhyun, irreona." Kata pemuda yang diketahui namanya Shim Changmin sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"eemm…Min..Minnie…" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata tetap tertutup. Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk berat.

"Ne, aku di sini, Kyu. Wae ?"

"Min..Min..Sungmin…"

"Eh ?"

"Min, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Hiks..hiks.. mianhae, Min."

"Sungmin kenapa, Kyu ?" Changmin menanyai Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Agak konyol memang tapi saat orang yang mabuk berbicara, saat itulah ia berkata jujur.

"hiks..hiks..saranghae, Min. Jeongmal saranghae. Mianhae, ..hiks.." Tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Ternyata benar apa yang aku rasakan selama ini, Kyu. Kau masih mencintai 'istri'mu. Kau berbohong padaku. Kau berkata bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Jujur saat itu aku senang. Benar kata orang kalau cinta itu buta. Aku buta karena aku mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kau masih memiliki istri yang sedang mengandung anakmu, darah dagingmu. Aku membuatmu jauh dari mereka. Aku jahat ya ?"

"Memang awalnya kita adalah sahabat namun lama kelamaan benih-benih cinta itu muncul di hatiku. Hingga akhirnya aku semakin mengikatmu bersamaku. Saat itu aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya, tapi sifat egoisku muncul begitu saja. Jujur aku iri kepada 'istri'mu karena ia bisa memilikimu seorang diri. Namun sekarang aku tahu pasti satu hal 'Kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyu'. Kau hanya merasa nyaman saat bersamaku karena dulunya aku adalah sahabatmu. Kau memang menerima pernyataan cintaku saat itu tapi aku tahu hatimu tidak bersamaku. Apakah kau begitu mencintainya, Kyu? Jika iya, maka aku akan melepasmu walau aku tahu ini tak akan mudah untukku." Ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

Dalam diam Changmin berusaha menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dengan susah payah. Walau tubuh Kyuhyun itu kurus tapi cukup berat juga.

0oo0oo0

Pukul 08.00

Changmin's Apartement

Sinar matahari pagi memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang masih tertutup dan memaksa seseorang yang masih tertidur di sebuah kamar dengan nyenyak untuk bangun. Di sebuah dapur terdengar suara seseorang sedang menggoreng sesuatu. Hal itu memaksa seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang sedang memasak. Seingatnya, Sungmin masih di rumah sakit, siapa yang sedang memasak ?

"Ahk..Kepalaku kenapa sakit sekali ?" kata Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi, Shim Changmin.

"Eh, Min? apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku ?"

"Rumahmu ? Hei! Buka matamu, Kyu. Ini apartemenku." Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekitar. Ternyata benar ini apartemen milik Changmin, bukan rumahnya.

"Sudah ingat ?"

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Kajja..Bangunlah, kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuat Sandwich untukmu."

0oo0oo0

Dapur

"Minumlah mint tea hangat. Ini akan membuat kepalamu lebih baik."

"Gomawo, Min."

"Cheonman.. setelah sarapan sepertinya ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan, Kyu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sudahlah, makan saja dulu."

Sarapan di pagi hari itu berjalan sangat sunyi. Tak ada yang memulai perbincangan saat itu. Suasana saat itu begitu canggung.

"Kyu" Changmin akhirnya membuka suara setelah merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang begitu canggung.

"Ne ?"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Tegas Changmin.

-TBC-

Chap 4 UPDATE! XD

Kurang panjang kah ? Terlalu lama update kah ?

Ini udah updatetan rai yang paling cepet selama rai buat FF..hehehe

Ternyata readerdeul bisa baca pikiran rai tentang siapa namja tampan itu..benar, namja itu Siwon oppa.

Rai suka sama Crack pairnya Sungmin oppa tapi rai ga suka crackpairnya Kyuhyun oppa, ga tahu kenapa.

Kemaren ada yang nanyain soal UN & SNMPTNny rai ya? Alhamdulillah rai puas banget atas hasil yang udah rai dapet & makasi atas ucapan selamatnya..jeongmal gomawoyo

Makasih banget buat semua reviewnya :D

Reviewnya readerdeul itu penyemangat buat rai…

Mian, rai belum bisa nyebutin satu-satu yang udah ngereview FF rai..

Keep read n review yaaaa ! XD

Gomawooo


	5. Chapter 5

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and Others

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary : Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing bukan milik saya *ya iyalah*, tapi fict ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : Typo, YAOI, MPREG, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Thanks to :

Noona961019, RhenRen, Yuera Kichito Akihime, Run Maharani, Miinalee, It's Ryuu, sun young, phoelfish, kyumin 137, Sung Hye Ah, Rhie chan Aoi sora, YuyaLoveSungmin, kiannielf, dian minimin, sparkyuminnie, XiahticLie, Phokyu lovekyumin, kanaya, Dianay, kyuminyewook, AIDASUNGJIN, Guest (Minoru), winecoup134, BbuingBbuing137, Guest (nurinukie), Guest, Shywona489, SungminSJIsMe, Evil Thieves, Chikyumin, kyurin minnie, Cindy93ELF, sha, iNaLeeFishy, Chorheya, Kim Soo Hyun

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

Previous Chapter

Dapur

"Minumlah mint tea hangat. Ini akan membuat kepalamu lebih baik."

"Gomawo, Min."

"Cheonman.. setelah sarapan sepertinya ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan, Kyu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sudahlah, makan saja dulu."

Sarapan di pagi hari itu berjalan sangat sunyi. Tak ada yang memulai perbincangan saat itu. Suasana saat itu begitu canggung.

"Kyu."

Changmin akhirnya membuka suara setelah merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang begitu canggung.

"Ne ?"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Tegas Changmin.

-Mianhae-

TRANG

Terdengar dentingan suara sumpit besi yang membentur meja makan di dapur itu. Mengekspresikan betapa terkejutnya seseorang, Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Min ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa ?" Senyum –tidak .. seringaian lebih tepatnya menggambarkan ekspresi seorang Shim Changmin pada pagi hari ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa menit sebelumnya yang masih bersikap biasa –banyak bicara dan ceria. Namun saat ini berbalik 180 derajat.

Tatapan matanya menandakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, seringaiannya yang menakutkan, dan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu dingin. Jauh berbeda dari Shim Changmin yang dikenal oleh Cho Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Min ? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jelaskan padaku. "

"Apa perlu kita terus menerus mempertahankan hubungan ini sementara ada di antara kita yang tidak memiliki rasa yang disebut cinta ? Bukankah saat kita menjalin hubungan harus ada perasaan yang namanya cinta ? Tapi Kau tidak punya rasa cinta itu untukku, Kyu."

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "

"Baik, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu dengan jelas. Tadi malam saat aku menjemputmu, aku melihatmu tertidur di meja bar dan aku mendengar kau berucap sesuatu yang mempertegas arah hubungan kita ke depannya."

"…"

"Aku mendengar Kau meminta maaf kepada Sungmin sambil menangis dan yang paling membuatku sakit adalah kau berkata bahwa kau masih mencintainya." Changmin menarik napas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku melihat dari raut wajahmu yang menunjukkan penyesalan yang begitu besar karena telah menyakitinya. Sejak awal seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari Sungmin, apalagi harus meninggalkannya. Mungkin apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku saat ini hanya rasa nyaman sebatas sahabat karena kau telah mengenalku cukup lama."

"Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita ini, Kyu. Sepertinya hubungan persahabatan adalah yang terbaik bagi kita berdua. Aku yakin aku bisa menghilangkan rasa ini untukmu dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepada Sungmin karena telah merebutmu darinya." Changmin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Changmin yang dulu telah kembali.

"Min, jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini cinta atau bukan. Tapi ada rasa yang membuatku begitu nyaman saat aku bersamamu. Mungkin kau benar aku nyaman berada di sisimu karena kau adalah sahabatku sebelumnya. Dan saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku pun aku hanya bisa berkata 'nado'."

"Aku takut membuatmu sakit karenaku, tapi pada akhirnya aku yang menyakiti Sungmin. Seberapa pun besar aku menyakiti Sungmin, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya Sungmin mulai bosan dengan sikapku selama ini padanya. Ia mulai berteriak kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempatmu saja daripada menemaninya di rumah sakit kemarin. Selalu saja hati ini merasa sakit ketika melihatnya menangis saat aku mulai mengacuhkannya. Lalu saat aku memilih untuk bersama Sungmin, bagaimana denganmu, Min ?"

"Aku ? Ya! Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Tak tahu kah kau banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi yeojachinguku ?" Changmin berkata dengan kepercayaan diri yang melebihi batas.

"Mana ? Mana ? Aku tidak melihat satu yeoja pun di sini." Kyuhyun melirik di sekitar Changmin seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah bicara denganmu." Changmin berpura-pura marah dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gomawo, Min. Kaulah orang yang paling mengerti aku. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Berjanjilah padaku, tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa selayaknya persahabatan kita terdahulu. Otte ?"

"Arra..arrasso."

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampan kedua namja itu. Walau salah satu wajah yang tersenyum itu menyimpan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam, namja yang lainnya tidak mampu melihatnya. Bukankah rasa itu tidak mungkin hilang dalam sekedipan mata ?

-Mianhae-

Three Person POV

Ketika sebuah hubungan dua orang yang terikat oleh sebuah janji yang disaksikan oleh Tuhan diingkari oleh salah satu dari dua orang tersebut, maka saat itulah Tuhan bertindak. Mengadili siapa saja yang tidak berjalan di jalan-Nya, yang mengabaikan sumpahnya kepada Tuhan, dan menyakiti orang yang tak pantas untuk disakiti.

Bagaimana denganmu, Cho? Apa Kau sudah mendapatkan balasan Tuhan ? Menyakiti orang yang seharusnya Kau lindungi dengan kedua tanganmu, mengasihi, dan mencintainya dengan setulus hatimu. Apa yang Kau rasakan ketika cinta yang Kau khianati itu semakin rapuh ? Dan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh cintamu yang lain ?

'Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah kehilangan apapun' itu adalah kata-kata egoismu yang selalu Kau ucapkan. Kau selalu mendapat apa yang Kau inginkan. Hal tersulit di dunia ini pun bisa Kau dapatkan dengan mudah, hanya dalam sekejap mata apa yang kau inginkan akan tersaji di hadapanmu. Tapi, Kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga di hidupmu, bukan ?

Kau tidak seharusnya mengabaikan keberadaan Tuhan di sisimu, Cho. Kau mengabaikan-Nya seolah-olah Kau mampu hidup tanpa-Nya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin. Tuhan selalu menyediakan apa yang Kau butuhkan tanpa harus Kau membayarnya. Tuhan memberimu Oksigen untuk bernapas, Tuhan memberimu tubuh yang sempurna dan lengkap tanpa satu kurang apapun, dan yang lebih penting…

Tuhan memberimu seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu, begitu rela kehilangan apapun untukmu, dan rela mati untukmu. Apa yang kurang dari Tuhan, Cho ? Tuhan memberimu segalanya. Tapi Kau menyia-nyiakan orang yang bahkan rela mati untukmu.

Bukalah tanganmu, Cho. Lihatlah pada telapak tanganmu. Di sana terdapat garis-garis kehidupan yang telah Tuhan atur untukmu. Sekarang genggam tanganmu. Adakah garis-garis kehidupan yang masih terlihat ? Tentu seharusnya ada. Saat Kau menggenggam tanganmu, garis yang semula terlihat sebelum tanganmu Kau genggam itu adalah hakmu untuk meraihnya. Namun, ada garis yang masih terlihat ketika Kau genggam tanganmu, garis-garis itu adalah kehendak Tuhan untuk mengaturmu dan biarkan Tuhan melakukan tugas-Nya yaitu menyadarkanmu ketika Kau keluar dari jalan yang semestinya.

Three Person POV OFF

Pukul 10.00 KST

St Mary Seoul Hospital, Room 1307

Pagi itu terasa begitu membosankan bagi seseorang yang kerjanya hanya mengganti saluran televisi satu ke saluran televisi yang lainnya, Cho Sungmin. Dia begitu bosan karena hanya seorang diri entah ke mana teman-temannya yang lain.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan lesung pipi yang terlihat di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Annyeong, Min. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini ?" Choi Siwon berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang tempat Sungmin berada.

"Annyeong, Siwonnie. Eum..Jauh lebih baik. Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah kemari ? Apa kau tidak pergi bekerja ?" Sungmin membalas sapaan Siwon dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin menemanimu. Aku tahu sebelum aku datang kau sangat kesepian bukan ? dan untuk apa bekerja ? aku bisa kapan saja jika ingin ke kantor." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sesombong mungkin.

"Eeeiii.. baiklah, Pak Direktur." Sungmin membalas candaan Siwon.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Entah mengapa suasana menjadi canggung.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min." Siwon angkat bicara.

"Nado, Wonnie."

"Apa kau masih memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dulu terhadapku ?"

DEG

DEG

"…."

"Minnie ?"

"Mian. Perasaanku terhadapmu telah berubah menjadi perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat. Jujur saja aku begitu terpukul karena kepergianmu beberapa tahun lalu. Walau saat itu aku yang meminta putus darimu, tapi aku yang merasa paling sakit. Sejak saat itulah suamiku hadir dan mengisi hidupku yang kosong. Kau pasti sudah diceritakan Heechul hyung mengenai masalah ini kan?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku tahu seberapa brengseknya suamimu." Sungmin tersentak.

"Wonnie .. Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang suamiku."

"Mian, Min. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Di mana suamimu saat kau seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan suamimulah yang membuatmu seperti ini ?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis yang hendak keluar. Benar. Benar semua apa yang dikatakan Siwon tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya berada di kamar ini.

TES

TES

TES

Air mata Sungmin tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dadanya begitu sesak jika air matanya tetap ditahan.

"hiks..hiks..Air mata bodoh. Kenapa kau keluar lagi hiks ?" Sungmin hendak menghapus air mata di pipinya namun dicegah oleh Siwon. Digenggamnya tangan putih dan halus milik Sungmin dengan tangan kanan Siwon. Tangan Siwon yang lainnya menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan sangat lembut.

"Hentikan, Min. Jangan pernah kau menyakiti dirimu lebih jauh. Kembalilah kepadaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku akan menerima anakmu sebagai anakku. Aku akan jamin kebahagiaanmu jika bersamaku, Min. Naneun jeongmal saranghae. Aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu, Min. tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun."

"Hiks hiks hiks "

GREP

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

"Mianhae..Mianhae, Wonnie. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan suamiku. Aku begitu mencintainya." Sungmin berkata dengan lirih di telinga Siwon.

Sungmin dan Siwon tidak sadar dengan kehadiran seorang namja lain di depan pintu kamar rawat Sungmin yang tatapannya menyiratkan kesakitan, kemarahan, dan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun POV ON

Apa-apaan ini ? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini ? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di New York. Atau jangan-jangan dia kembali untuk merebut kembali Sungmin. Ani …. Tak akan akau biarkan!

Apa kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa mengenal dia, seorang Choi Siwon ? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya karena akulah yang mengirimnya ke New York dengan alasan beasiswa agar dia berpisah dari SUNGMINKU!

Akulah yang melihat Sungmin terlebih dahulu daripada Siwon. Tapi, ia yang mendahului startku. Sebenarnya kami, aku dan Sungmin tidak bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di bandara setelah Sungmin mengantar kekasihnya yang aku ketahui bernama Choi Siwon, tapi satu tahun sebelum Sungmin dan Siwon berhubungan. Saat itu hanya aku yang melihatnya di sebuah Caffe, dia tidak menyadari aku sedang mengagumi kecantikkannya yang melebihi kecantikkan seorang yeoja. Aku masih seorang remaja yang belum berani menyapa orang yang disukai secara langsung, aku seperti stalker kala itu. Mengikuti Sungmin ke mana pun ia pergi.

Aku mengetahui semua kebiasaannya, apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia tidak suka, orang tuanya, teman-temannya, bahkan nama kelincinya pun saat itu aku mengetahuinya. Tentu saja aku tidak mengintai seorang diri. Aku menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matai Sungmin.

Dan saat-saat itu tiba. Saat di mana temannya yang aku ketahui bernama Kim Heechul mengenalkannya dengan namja bernama Choi Siwon. Sepertinya Sungmin dan Siwon menyukai satu sama lain saat mereka bertemu saat itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu mengenai jati diri seorang Choi Siwon. Saat itu yang aku tahu, Siwon orang yang hidup dengan sederhana. Ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartement yang tidak terlalu besar, dia bekerja part time untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Padahal dia adalah anak konglomerat di Korea Selatan.

Orang tuanya pemilik jaringan perhotelan bintang lima terbesar di kawasan Asia, Amerika, dan Eropa, memiliki 88 Departement Store yang tersebar di kawasan Asia, dan masih banyak lagi asset kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar dari kehidupan mewahnya karena tak mau kehidupannya di atur oleh orang tuanya. Ia memilih hidup mandiri saat itu, ia ingin member tahu orang tuanya bahwa ia mampu hidup mandiri tanpa kekayaan orang tuanya.

Apa kalian bertanya ke mana saja aku selama mereka jadian tiga tahun lamanya ? Tentu saja aku mencari cara agar memisahkan mereka. Akhirnya aku menemukan cara yaitu beasiswa. Tentu saja bukan aku yang secara langsung memberikan beasiswa itu. Aku memberikannya malalui Universitasnya saat itu dan meminta agar identitasku sebagai pemberi beasiswa dirahasiakan. Dan berhasil, mereka berpisah. Setelah mereka berpisah, aku berusaha memberanikan diriku untuk berkenalan dengan Sungmin hingga akhirnya saat ini ia menjadi 'istri'ku.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Jujur aku merutuki kebodohan yang telah aku buat. Aku telah mengkhianatinya, menyakitinya, dan membuatnya menangis. Aku berselingkuh. Tapi, aku sudah menyesal telah menyakitinya. Aku ingin kembali padanya.

Kyuhyun POV OFF

BRAKKK

Suara dentaman yang menandakan ketidak berperikepintuan mengalun di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kky …. kyu" Sungmin terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon.

Siwon yang juga terkejut dengan suara dentaman tadi juga menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kyu ?" melempar pertanyaan kepada Sungmin. "Apa dia Cho Kyuhyun ? Suamimu ?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudia menunduk.

Sepertinya pertempuran yang sengit akan terjadi.

-TBC-

Huwaaaaaa ! Mian, readerdeul. Rai updatenya kelamaan dan belum sempet bales review readerdeul. T.T

Mungkin fict ini bakal ending dua/tiga chapter lagi.

Rai jadi bingung harus buat endingnya gimana.

Menurut readerdeul endingnya KyuMin atau SiMin ?

Kasih tahu pendapat kalian lewat review yaaaa

Keep Read n Review gomawoooo


	6. Chapter 6

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and Others

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary : Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing bukan milik saya *ya iyalah*, tapi fict ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : Typo, YAOI, MPREG, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD

Special Thank's to :

Noona961019, RhenRen, Yuera Kichito Akihime, Run Maharani, Miinalee, It's Ryuu, sun young, phoelfish, kyumin 137, Sung Hye Ah, Rhie chan Aoi sora, YuyaLoveSungmin, kiannielf, dian minimin, sparkyuminnie, XiahticLie, Phokyu lovekyumin, kanaya, Dianay, kyuminyewook, AIDASUNGJIN, Minoru, winecoup134, BbuingBbuing137, nurinukie, Guest, Shywona489, SungminSJIsMe, Evil Thieves, Chikyumin, kyurin minnie, Cindy93ELF, sha, iNaLeeFishy, Chorheya, Kim Soo Hyun, mitade13, Ezaza, hwonwon, hyuknie, nikyunmin, KyuLoveMin, Cholee Kyumin, irandina, vina 8402, echie, Super Girl, Chely, kyumin forever, Dyna, Kyo Ellie, Choi Sila, yolyol, eunhaezee

Mian kalau ada yang tidak tersebut, jika tidak menemukan nama kalian silakan tegur rai. Wajar kalau rai kurang teliti, kan rai juga manusia hehe ^^v

.

.

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

Previous Chapter

Pukul 10.00 KST

St Mary Seoul Hospital, Room 1307

BRAKKK

Suara dentaman yang menandakan ketidak berperikepintuan mengalun di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Kky …. kyu" Sungmin terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon.

Siwon yang juga terkejut dengan suara dentaman tadi juga menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kyu ?" melempar pertanyaan kepada Sungmin. "Apa dia Cho Kyuhyun ? Suamimu ?"

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudia menunduk.

Sepertinya pertempuran yang sengit akan terjadi.

-Mianhae-

Chapter 6

.

.

Mata tajamnya yang mengintimidasi, menatap lurus ke arah dua orang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Seringaian khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun tak lepas dari wajah tampan nan 'stoic'nya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Matanya pun tak pernah lepas dari dua sosok yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun belum membuka suara. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun saat itu yang hanya berdiri diam sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun memulai perkataannya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah tampan milik Siwon. "Untuk-apa-kau-kembali-ke-Korea ? Bukankah lebih baik di New York ?" kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap jeda kalimatnya.

"Aku kembali untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin dan –hei dari mana Kau tahu aku pernah tinggal di New York ? Kita belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya, apalagi bertemu." Siwon semakin bingung dengan Kyuhyun. Rasa marahnya tergantikan dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu tentang dirimu, Choi Siwon. Aku tahu orang tuamu dan keluargamu karena akulah yang telah mengirimmu ke New York dengan alasan beasiswa. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan dingin. "Aku tahu Kau ingin hidup mandiri dan membuat orang tuamu bangga atas usahamu sendiri, maka saat itu aku memberikan beasiswa untukmu agar Kau bisa pergi dari Korea dan pergi dari sisi Sungmin, dan ternyata usahaku tak sia-sia. Akhirnya Kau pun pergi."

Terlihat dari wajah Siwon yang sangat terkejut. Sungmin yang tadinya hanya menundukkan kepalanya pun akhirnya ia beranikan untuk mengangkat kepalanya .

"Mwo ?" Sungmin mulai berucap.

BUAAAGH

Sungmin semakin dikejutkan dengan tersungkurnya Kyuhyun di atas lantai kamarnya dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata Siwon baru saja memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon pun masih terkepal dengan eratnya. Matanya yang menyiratkan kemarahan pun kembali muncul.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih tersungkur di lantai kamar yang dingin tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Belum ada gerak-gerik Kyuhyun untuk membalas perlakuan Siwon terhadap wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari keadaan tersungkurnya. Terlihat di wajahnya seringaian yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Sungmin lihat.

"Hanya segitu pukulan yang bisa Kau lakukan ?" kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek.

"KAU INI …!"

Tangan Siwon mencengkeram kerah baju Kyuhyun, siap melancarkan pukulan ke wajah Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun …

"CUKUP ! HENTIKAAAAAN! "

Teriakan Sungmin seperti menghentikan jalannya waktu.

"Hiks .. hiks " Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya.

Tangan Siwon yang tadinya mengcengkeram kerah baju milik Siwon pun terlepas setelah mendengar Sungmin terisak menahan tangisnya.

Siwon menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Ternyata Kau yang menyebabkan aku berpisah dengan Sungmin ? Manusia macam apa Kau ?"

"Hei! Setahuku Kaulah manusia yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Aku memisahkanmu dari Sungmin tapi Kau juga mendapat keuntungan dariku. Kau bisa bersekolah di luar negeri tanpa bantuan orang tuamu, itu kah bukan yang Kau inginkan ? Aku mendapat keuntungan dengan perginya Kau ke New York dan Kau juga untung, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai meluap akibat ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku tahu bahwa Kau yang memberiku beasiswa itu, aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menerimanya. Dari dulu sebenarnya aku sudah curiga karena asal usul beasiswa itu tidak jelas dan Universitasku saat itu tidak mau memberi tahu identitas sang pemberi beasiswa. Jadi ini yang Kau inginkan ? Merebut Sungmin dariku. "

Sungmin hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ingatan Sungmin kembali ke kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Jujur ia bingung kenapa pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun itu agak ganjil.

"KAU YANG MEREBUT SUNGMIN DARIKU ! Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali, tapi Kau tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut Sungmin dariku! Lebih baik Kau pergi saja, jangan pernah Kau temui lagi ISTRIKU! " Akhirnya Kyuhyun meluapkan kemarahannya yang sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Istri Kau bilang ? Suami macam apa Kau yang berani menyakiti istrinya ? Kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang suami apalagi seorang ayah ! "

BUAAGH

Kyuhyun membalas perlakuan Siwon beberapa saat lalu kepadanya. Siwon pun jatuh.

"Hentikan..hiks..aku mohon HENTIKAAAAN ! Siwon-ah, lebih baik Kau pergi dulu, aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Mianhaeyo, kami harus bicara berdua saja."

"Tapi, Minnie-ah. Bagaimana jika DIA akan menyakitimu lagi ? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Ani…itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku mohon pergilah. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

Sungmin berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi senyumnya itu terlihat penuh dengan keterlukaan.

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan raut tidak suka. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan berbuat macam-macam dengan Sungmin. Menurutnya, ia bisa menjaga Sungmin. Tapi apa daya Siwon setelah melihat Sungmin yang memohon dengan deraian air mata, ia menjadi tak sanggup menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"Arraseo… Ingat! Nanti Kau harus menghubungiku, yakso?" Siwon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan disambut dengan jari kelingking Sungmin.

"Ne, yakso."

Sungmin memberikan senyumnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa seseorang di belakang Siwon sedang menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Siwon berbalik untuk pergi dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Awas saja jika Kau berani menyakiti Sungmin ! Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku cari jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

Akhirnya Siwon melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin berdua bersama Kyuhyun.

-Mianhae-

"Apa yang sudah Kau lakukan dengan namja itu, Sungmin-ah ?" Kyuhyun memberi jeda. Kata-katanya yang begitu dingin. "Apa Kau berpikir untuk pergi dariku dan kembali padanya ?" Kali ini dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbicara seperti itu, Kyu ?"

Sisa-sisa air mata masih tercetak jelas di kedua pipi 'chubby' milik Sungmin. Di wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa akibat pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh 'suami'nya sendiri.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah aku yang berselingkuh di sini dan seolah-olah aku yang telah mengkhianatimu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu sekarang, Kyu?" kata Sungmin sedikit berteriak. Jujur di dalam hatinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat namja itu berada di sekitarmu lagi." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang datar.

"Apa hakmu untuk mengaturku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi ?"

DEG

Seperti terhujam batu yang sangat besar di hati Kyuhyun ketika mendengar panggilan yang sangat formal dari bibir Sungmin. Selama mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya pernah mendengar sekali ketika mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Sungmin, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Ya! Cho Sungmin! Aku ini suamimu dan itu adalah hakku untuk menjauhkan istriku dari namja lain yang ingin merebutmu dariku."

"Suami Kau bilang ? SUAMI MACAM APA YANG TEGA MENYAKITI ISTRINYA ! "

Kali ini air mata Sungmin sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Air matanya keluar begitu saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Kyuhyun ?

Ia hanya terdiam menatap Sungmin yang sudah dua kali berani membentaknya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak akan berani menggunakan nada yang kelewat tinggi seperti sekarang ini kepadanya.

"Mian .. Jeongmal mianhae, Minnie-ah."

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi sepi, hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetak.

"Maaf katamu ? Semudah itu Kau berkata maaf dan apa Kau pikir aku akan langsung memaafkanmu ? Tidak semudah itu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin memberikan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku sudah memberi hidupku padamu, meninggalkan keluargaku untukmu, kehilangan teman-temanku tapi apa balasan yang aku terima darimu ? Hanya penderitaan dan sakit, Kyu." Tak ada isakan disela-sela tangisnya, hanya air mata yang keluar.

"Tadi Siwon memintaku untuk kembali ke sisinya, ia memintaku untuk memikirkan permintaannya."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

PLAKK

Darah menetes dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandangi telapak tangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menampar Sungmin sekeras itu.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KE MANA PUN!"

"HEH! DENGAN SIKAPMU TERHADAPKU, SEKARANG AKU TAHU APA KEPUTUSAN YANG AKAN AKU AMBIL. PERGI DARI SINI! " Sungmin semakin tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Menurutnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Min. Tolong jangan suruh aku pergi." Kyuhyun berusaha meraih tangan Sungmin dan memohon.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun yang ia lakukan malah menekan tombol yang ada di sisi ranjangnya. Tombol yang ternyata menghubungkan kamar Sungmin dengan tempat perawat.

"Suster, tolong bawa orang yang ada di kamar saya ini pergi. Saya merasa tidak nyaman."

"_Ne, Sungmin-ssi."_

"Min.. Aku mohon, Min."

CEKLEK

Terlihat dua orang security berbadan tegap masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda harus pergi. Anda sudah membuat tidak nyaman pasien kami." Ucap salah satu security tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Dia itu istriku, aku berhak di sini." Kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Sungmin.

"Bawa dia, Pak." Ucap Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kedua security itu membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta saat ia ditarik paksa pergi dari kamar Sungmin.

TES

TES

TES

'Ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang akan aku ambil.' Batin Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas meja samping kanan ranjang. Ia menekan beberapa nomor di sana. Ia mendengar nada sambung.

KLIK

"_Yeoboseyo ?" _ Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sudah berumur mengangkat panggilan Sungmin.

"hiks..eo..eomma..hiks"

-Mianhae-

KyuMin's Apartement

Pukul 13.15 KST

"Sial! Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" seru Kyuhyun.

Memang setelah adegan pengusirannya dari rumah sakit itu, Kyuhyun langsung meluncur ke apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sungmin. Ia bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Saat ini Sungmin sudah membencinya. Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin akan menerima permintaan Siwon untuk kembali bersamanya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi."

-Mianhae-

.

.

Emerald's Caffe

Pukul 13.25 KST

Terlihat empat sosok namja yang duduk di pojok ruang Caffe siang itu. Kim Heechul, Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk), Kim Ryeowook, dan .. Choi Siwon. Setelah dari rumah sakit tempat Sungmin di rawat, Siwon dihubungi oleh Heechul dan meminta bertemu di Caffe langganan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Minnie hari ini, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul membuka pembicaraan siang itu.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai namja brengsek itu datang." Wajah Siwon masih terlihat kesal jika harus membicarakan tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nugu ? Cho Kyuhyun ?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya.

"Ne, hyung. Siapa lagi ?"

Ryeowook menatap ganjil ke arah wajah Siwon, seperti ada yang berbeda.

"Astaga, hyung! Sudut bibirmu kenapa ?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan panik setelah melihat bengkak di sudut bibir Siwon.

Otomatis teriakan Ryeowook itu memancing Heechul dan Leeteuk untuk melihat ke arah jari Ryeowook menunjuk.

"Astaga!"

"Ouch! Appo, hyung." Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Siwon. Kemudian ia menyentuh luka itu yang menyebabkan Siwon meringis perih.

"Apa si Cho itu yang melakukannya ?" Siwon hanya mengangguk sekali.

Kali ini kesabaran Heechul sudah habis. Heechul hendak pergi meninggalkan caffe itu, mungkin untuk mencari Kyuhyun namun dicegah oleh tangan kekar milik Siwon.

"JANGAN TAHAN AKU, WONNIE! AKU AKAN MENCARINYA DAN MEMBUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGAN SI CHO ITU. BERANI-BERANINYA IA BERLAKU SEPERTI ITU PADAMU. IA SUDAH MEREBUT SUNGMIN DARI KITA DAN SEKARANG IA BERANI MEMUKULMU. AWAS SAJA KALAU AKU SAMPAI BERTEMU DENGANNYA, TAK AKAN AKU BERI AMPUN!" Heechul berteriak.

'Sudahlah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi juga aku sudah membalasnya."

"Jinjja ? Baguslah Kau membalasnya." Kata Heechul.

Heechul yang biasanya jahil dan usil, saat ini berbeda. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ia cukup tahu diri dengan posisinya berada saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan membanting kursi, memecahkan gelas, dan menghancurkan seisi caffe hanya karena terlalu emosi. Ia masih punya malu. Tadi saja saat ia berteriak, pandangan seluruh pengunjung caffe mengarah padanya. Ryeowook tidak berani berkomentar dan Leeteuk, ia sudah sangat paham dengan sifat Heechul.

Siwon melirik jam Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan sebelah kirinya.

'Ini sudah terlalu lama, mengapa Sungmin belum menghubungiku ?' batin Siwon.

"Ada apa, hyung ? Kenapa Kau terlihat gelisah ?" Kali ini Ryeowook yang melihat Siwon menatap jam tangannya bingung kembali bertanya.

"Ani.. Gwaenchana, Wookie-ah. Hanya saja tadi aku menyuruh Sungmin untuk menghubungiku, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menghubungiku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya karena aku meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun."

"MWORAGO! Kau meninggalkan Minnie hanya berdua dengan namja sialan itu ?" Heechul kembali berteriak.

"Tenanglah, hyung! Tadi Sungmin yang memintaku untuk pergi. Katanya, ia butuh bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjanji akan menghubungiku setelah ia selesai bicara dengan Kyuhyun."

Terlihat raut wajah kekhawatiran dari wajah keempat namja tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini ? Kalau Sungmin hyung kenapa-kenapa bagaimana ?"

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Kami juga khawatir dengan Sungmin. Tapi kita yakin saja bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja."

"Ne, Teukie hyung."

Heechul sempat berpikir.

"Wonnie, sekarang cobalah Kau hubungi Sungmin."

"Ne, Chullie hyung."

TUT

TUT

TUT

Tak ada jawaban dari panggilan itu. Ini membuat Heechul, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Siwon semakin khawatir. Terutama Siwon karena ia yang membiarkan Sungmin hanya berdua bersama Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin gelisah.

"Tidak diangkat, hyung. Otte ?"

"Coba hubungi pihak rumah sakit."

Saran Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan mengerti dari Siwon. Siwon mengetikkan beberapa nomor pada ponselnya.

TUT

TUT

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo ?" Kata Siwon setelah panggilannya diangkat seseorang.

"..."

"Saya Choi Siwon kerabat dari Lee Sungmin di kamar 1307. Saya ingin bertanya apakah saat ini Sungmin-ssi baik-baik saja ?"

"..."

"MWO! Sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ? Dengan siapa?"

Ucapan Siwon kali ini mengejutkan Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook.

"..."

"MWO SEORANG NAMJA ! "

"..."

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Siwon mengakhiri panggilannya.

Matanya bergerak gelisah. Siwon semakin takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Heechul mengguncang bahu Siwon.

Matanya menatap ke arah Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Sungmin .. Sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dengan seorang namja." Tubuh Siwon menjadi lemas setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"MWO!" Teriak ketiga namja di depannya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

"Biar aku pergi menenangkan diriku dulu."

"Tapiii..."

"hiks ..hiks..Aku mohon ..hiks .."

Annyeong readers ^^

Kali ini rai gak lama-lama kan updatenya hehe

Selamat membacaaaa :D

Review, please ...


	7. Chapter 7

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and Others

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary : Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing bukan milik saya *ya iyalah*, tapi fict ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : Typo, YAOI, MPREG, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD

Special Thank's to :

Noona961019, RhenRen, Yuera Kichito Akihime, Run Maharani, Miinalee, It's Ryuu, sun young, phoelfish, kyumin 137, Sung Hye Ah, Rhie chan Aoi sora, YuyaLoveSungmin, kiannielf, dian minimin, sparkyuminnie, XiahticLie, Phokyu lovekyumin, kanaya, Dianay, kyuminyewook, AIDASUNGJIN, Minoru, winecoup134, BbuingBbuing137, nurinukie, Guest, Shywona489, SungminSJIsMe, Evil Thieves, Chikyumin, kyurin minnie, Cindy93ELF, sha, iNaLeeFishy, Chorheya, Kim Soo Hyun, mitade13, Ezaza, hwonwon, hyuknie, nikyunmin, KyuLoveMin, Cholee Kyumin, irandina, vina 8402, echie, Super Girl, Chely, kyumin forever, Dyna, Kyo Ellie, Choi Sila, yolyol, eunhaezee, ayachi casey, Turttle, triple3r, Ezaza, Rilianda Abelira, ibchoco, keys47, Ji0298, amiSUJUfever, Minnie love aria, alint2709, etc.

Mian kalau ada yang tidak tersebut, jika tidak menemukan nama kalian silakan tegur rai. Wajar kalau rai kurang teliti, kan rai juga manusia hehe ^^v

.

.

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

Previous Chapter

TUT

TUT

KLIK

"Yeoboseyo ?" Kata Siwon setelah panggilannya diangkat seseorang.

"..."

"Saya Choi Siwon kerabat dari Lee Sungmin di kamar 1307. Saya ingin bertanya apakah saat ini Sungmin-ssi baik-baik saja ?"

"..."

"MWO! Sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ? Dengan siapa?"

Ucapan Siwon kali ini mengejutkan Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook.

"..."

"MWO SEORANG NAMJA !? "

"..."

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Siwon mengakhiri panggilannya.

Matanya bergerak gelisah. Siwon semakin takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Heechul mengguncang bahu Siwon.

Matanya menatap ke arah Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Sungmin .. Sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dengan seorang namja." Tubuh Siwon menjadi lemas setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"MWO!?" Teriak ketiga namja di depannya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

-Mianhae-

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Ketika cinta yang selama ini Kau agung-agungkan lama kelamaan semakin membuatmu meragu akan arti sebenarnya cinta, maka pergilah. Bawa pergi dirimu sejauh mungkin buat cintamu yang membuatmu meragu mengejarmu, meyakinkan kembali bahwa cintanya itu benar dan tak pantas untuk diragukan. Awalnya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagimu dan baginya. Hingga akhirnya, terimalah apa yang Tuhan takdirkan untukmu.

.

.

.

-Mianhae-

Sebuah mobil sedan BMW berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai siang itu. Di dalamnya, seorang namja manis bersama seorang namja berumur 48 tahun berpakaian formal dengan jas berwarna hitam. Sang namja manis –Sungmin- hanya menatap jalanan kota Seoul melalui kaca jendela. Wajah sedihnya masih tercetak dengan jelas. Memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya kelak ketika jiwanya direnggut setengahnya. Bisakah ia hidup ? Hanya Tuhan dan Sungmin yang tahu.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana kabar Anda ?" namja yang sedang menyetir memecah keheningan. Menyadarkan Sungmin dari perenungannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Pak Kim. Bagaimana keadaan rumah selama aku pergi ?" tersenyum tipis.

"Rumah tidak seramai biasanya. Tuan Sungmin pergi, Tuan Sungjin melanjutkan 'study'nya di London, Tuan besar sering keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnisnya, paling hanya Nyonya besar yang sering ada di rumah. Saya merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Nyonya besar. Beliau sering terlihat murung. Namun hari ini setelah Tuan muda menghubungi nyonya, nyonya sangat bersemangat saat memanggil saya. Beliau langsung memerintahkan agar menjemput Tuan Sungmin di rumah sakit. Apakah Tuan Muda akan kembali ke rumah ?" Jelas Pak Kim, Kepala Pembantu Rumah Tangga yang sangat dipercaya orang tua Sungmin.

"Seperti itukah ? Aku belum tahu keputusan yang akan aku ambil, Pak Kim. Aku kembali ke rumah atau tidak, aku masih belum bisa memutuskan. Namun yang pasti saat ini aku sangat merindukan eomma dan ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu dengan Tuan Besar ? Apa Anda tidak merindukannya ?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah. Karena aku Sungjin harus belajar mengenai bisnis, pelajaran yang tidak disukainya dan nantinya ia harus mengambil alih perusahaan, kemudian Appa yang kecewa kepadaku, dan yang paling buruk aku meninggalkan eomma. Apakah aku pantas untuk diberi maaf, Pak Kim?"

Pak Kim diam. Keningnya yang sudah berkerut semakin berkerut. Garis wajahnya terlihat berpikir. Ia takut jika perkataannya akan menyinggung Tuan Mudanya.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida, Tuan Muda. Bukannya saya ingin menyalahkan Anda, tapi menurut saya sebaiknya Tuan Muda kembali ke rumah, minta maaf kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Besar, kembali mengambil alih perusahaan, dan … berpisah dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Besar pasti akan memaafkan Anda, Tuan." Setelah mengungkapkan pendapatnya, ada perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya. Pak Kim takut jika Tuan Mudanya akan merasa tersinggung.

"Gwaenchana. Pak Kim. Begitukah ? Setelah aku berpisah dengan Cho Kyuhyun semuanya akan membaik ?" Pandangan Sungmin kembali tertuju ke jalanan Seoul. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hening.

Tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar. Pak Kim semakin merasa tidak enak hati setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Muda." Suara Pak Kim lirih, namun yang ia yakini Sungmin pasti mendengarnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, pandangannya kosong.

-Mianhae-

Mobil BMW Hitam keluaran terbaru itu memasuki halaman sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah. Mansion bergaya Eropa Modern terpamapang jelas sepanjang mata memandang. Bangunan tingkat tiga itu tampak elegan, mewah, dan berkelas. Halaman mansion tersebut sangat luas. Terdapat beberapa maid sedang merapikan halaman mansion itu. Para maid yang sadar akan kehadiran majikannya, tiba-tiba menghentikan perkerjaannya dan berjejer rapi.

Kemudian Pak Kim membukakan pintu mobil belakang sebelah kanan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Sungmin." Kata para maid serempak.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi salam dari para maid tersebut. Senyumnya sangat manis dan … mendamaikan hati. Berlebihan memang, tapi beginilah adanya. Para maid yang baru saja berkerja dan belum pernah melihat Sungmin sebelumnya saja mengaku seperti itu. Seperti itulah Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya kepada orang lain jika dia masih bisa menahannya.

Sungmin hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam mansionnya sambil tersenyum tanpa membalas sapaan para maid.

-Mianhae-

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah berada di dalam mansionnya, tepatnya ia berada di ruang tamu. Ia melihat seorang wanita–Nyonya Lee berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela. Nyonya Lee belum menyadari kehadiran Sungmin-anaknya di tempat itu.

Perasaan rindu itu kembali muncul, hatinya bergetar, dan matanya mulai menampilkan cairan Kristal bening yang siap menetes kapan pun. Ia rindu, rindu yang sangat dalam kepada 'eomma'nya. Rindu akan belaian tangan eomma di kepalanya, rindu akan pelukannya, dan rindu akan perhatiannya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sungmin mulai melangkah mendekati sang eomma.

"Eom.. eomma .. "

Nyonya Lee merasakan akan kehadiran seseorang akhirnya berbalik.

DEG

"Sungmin-ah ? Benarkah itu dirimu, nak ?"

Nyonya Lee tak dapat menahan tangisnya pun akhirnya pecahlah tangisnya. Kemudian Sungmin semakin mempercepat jalannya-berlari menghampiri sang eomma. Memeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua pasang milik Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee.

"Kau sudah pulang, nak. Kau sudah pulang. Eomma sangat rindu padamu. Eomma mohon jangan pergi lagi."

Hiks..

Hiks ..

Sungmin belum menjawab pernyataan eommanya. Ia hanya menangis. Menangis akan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

.

.

.

-Mianhae-

Emerald's Caffe

Pukul 13.30 KST

Hening. Tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh keempat namja yang kelewat tampan itu. Khawatir dan bingung, itu lebih tepat menggambarkan keadaan keempat namja tampan tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, apa mungkin Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun ?"

Suara Leeteuk memecah keheningan. Siwon terbelalak seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Mwo ?!"

"Mungkin saja kan ? Yang terakhir bersama Sungmin kan Kyuhyun."

"Ne. Menurutku juga seperti itu, hyung." Ryeowook menimpali.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah namja sialan itu. Seenaknya saja dia membawa kabur Sungmin." Kali ini suara Heechul.

"eem.. mian, hyung. Bukannya Sungmin hyung itu 'istri'nya Kyuhyunnya ? Bukankah tak ada istilah 'Kabur membawa istri sendiri' kan ?" Ryeowook mencoba membenahi perkataan Heechul, namun dibalas dengan tatapan khas seorang Kim Heechul yang menyeramkan. Ryeowook diam seketika.

"Otte, Siwon-ah ?"

Siwon masih tampak berpikir. Benar kata Wookie, tak ada istilah 'Menculik Istri'.

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumah Cho Kyuhyun untuk memastikan apa Sungmin ada atau tidak dan apakah dia sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan rencana milik Siwon.

.

.

.

-Mianhae-

.

.

KyuMin's Apartement

Pukul 14.17 KST

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Empat orang namja yang kelewat tampan sedang berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen dan salah satu dari mereke-sebut saja Siwon tengah menekan bel apartemen tersebut. Cukup lama bagi mereka berempat untuk menantikan seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Minggir, Woonie!"

Agaknya salah satu dari mereka-Heechul sudah merasa jengah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Apa yang akan hyung lakukan dengan pintu ini ?"

"Lihat saja."

Heechul mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pintu yang terbuat dari besi tersebut dengan cara menendangnya.

CEKLEK

Namun, belum sempat kakinya menyentuh pintu tersebut, seseorang dari dalam yang merasa terganggu dengan suara gaduh di luar rumahnya pun akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, muncullah sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa kalian kemari ? Apa kalian ingin mengunjungiku ?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang kelewat dingin dan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Melihat Siwon di antara orang-orang itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun marah namun tetap dijaganya emosinya. "Tidak perlu, gomapta. Pergi saja kalian."

"Ya! Siapa yang bilang bahwa kami kemari untuk mengunjungimu, Hah?!" Heechul mulai naik pitam dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian kemari. Apa Sungmin yang mengutus kalian untuk membunuhku ?"

"Ya! Kau sudah gila, heh?! Mana mung- Tunggu dulu, apa Sungmin ada di dalam ?" Heechul menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini.

"Heechul sshi, Kau yang sudah tidak waras. Mana mungkin Sungmin ada di sini padahal saat ini dia ada di rumah sakit. Jelas-jelas tadi yang mengusirku dari rumah sakit adalah Sungmin sendiri." Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti maksud kedatangan empat namja tersebut.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, dan Ryeowook saling pandang. Perasaan khawatir mereka kembali menyeruak. Jika Sungmin tidak bersama Kyuhyun, lalu siapa namja yang membawa Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit ? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran yang muncul dalam otak keempat namja itu.

"Maksudmu Sungmin tidak ada di dalam ?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja, Leeteuk hyung. Memangnya ada apa ? Apa sesuatu terjadi ?" Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini, karena tiba – tiba wajah keempat namja itu mendadak pucat.

"Lalu Sungmin hyung ada di mana sekarang ?" Lirih Ryeowook yang masih bisa di dengar Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Bukankah Sungmin ada di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak.. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit, aku menanyakan tentang keadaannya kepada salah satu suster di rumah sakit tersebut, dan suster tersebut berkata bahwa Sungmin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dengan seorang namja. Aku pikir namja itu adalah dirimu karena orang yang aku ketahui yang terakhir bersama dengan Sungmin itu Kau, Kyu. Ponselnya pun juga tidak bisa aku hubungi." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada di sini. Bahkan tadi saat Kau pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, kami bertengkar hebat kemudian ia mengusirku."

"Berarti Kau penyebab perginya Sungmin kan!?"

Heechul kembali naik pitam.

"Terserah apa kata kalian. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari rumahku sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Selamat tinggal."

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar sangat kencang.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU TIDAK SOPAN KEPADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA DARIMU!"

Percuma saja Heechul berteriak, tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Sudahlah, Hyung. Lebih baik kita mencari Sungmin sekarang. Tak perlu kita mengurusi Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah prioritas kita saat ini. Kajja! "

Akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi mencari ke tempat – tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

-Mianhae-

.

.

Kyuhyun POV ON

Kali ini masalah baru muncul. Masalah yang lama saja belum selesai. Pergi ke mana Sungmin ? Aku tahu aku salah karena telah menamparnya, tapi itu karena aku cemburu. Dia berbicara seolah-olah Siwon lebih baik dari diriku. Aku sangat tidak suka jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah Siwon.

Bagaimana ini ? Siapa namja yang membawa Sungmin pergi ? Apa mungkin Sungjin ? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, setahuku Sungjin sedang melanjutkan 'study'nya ke London. Appa Sungmin ? Apa lagi itu. Appanya saja sangat merasa kecewa pada Sungmin karena anaknya lebih memilihku daripada dirinya. Lalu siapa ?

Min, aku harap Kau baik – baik saja. Aku mencintaimu dan … anak kita.

Kyuhyun POV OFF

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil, ponsel, dan jaketnya. Ia bergegas untuk segera mencari Sungmin seorang diri. Dimulai dari Emerald's Caffe, caffe yang sering dikunjunginya dan menjadi tempat favoritnya. Tapi di tempat tersebut tak ada tanda – tanda kehadiran Sungmin. Tempat selanjutnya adalah taman kota yang juga biasa dikunjungi Sungmin. Kemudian, satu tempat yang terlintas di otaknya. Rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju kediaman keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan resiko jika bertemu dengan Tuan Besar Lee yang sangat membencinya. Namun, demi Sungmin, ia harus ke rumah itu dan memastikan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang ? Jika Kau merasa tidak baik, maka pada saat itulah separuh jiwamu pergi menyembunyikan dirinya darimu. Penyesalan yang Kau rasakan saat ini merupakan suatu hal yang sangat wajar mengingat Kau telah menghancurkan hati malaikat yang Tuhan titipkan kepadamu. Lakukan apa pun yang kiranya masih bisa Kau lakukan. Tebus semua dosamu. Raih ia untuk kembali kepadamu.

-Mianhae-

.

.

Mansion's Lee

Pukul 14.50 KST

Setelah adegan lepas rindu yang dilakukan oleh ibu dan anak sulungnya, saat ini keduanya sedang ada di ruang makan. Nyonya Lee begitu banyak menyiapkan makanan dan buah – buahan kesukaan Sungmin. Sungmin yang begitu rindu dengan masakan buatan eommanya, makan dengan begitu lahapnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Minnie ?"

"Tentu saja, eomma. Masakan buatan eomma adalah yang terbaik." Kata Sungmin sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Nyonya Lee begitu bahagia saat anak sulungnya telah pulang.

"Apa tindakanmu setelah ini, Minnie?"

Pertanyaan sang eomma menghentikan aktifitas makan memakan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin pergi menenangkan diriku untuk beberapa saat, eomma."

DEG

"Ke mana ? Berapa lama ?"

"Entahlah, eomma. Aku masih belum tahu."

"Haruskah hiks Kau pergi lagi hiks, Min ?" Nyonya Lee kembali meneteskan air mata karena ia merasa anak slungnya akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Biar aku pergi menenangkan diriku dulu."

"Tapiii..."

"hiks ..hiks..Aku mohon ..hiks .." Kali ini Sungmin tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus menenangkan diri dulu untuk menghadapi masalahnya kelak.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang agak tergesa-gesa.

"Nyonya."

"Waeyo, Pak Kim ?"

"Tuan muda Cho sedang ada di depan. Beliau memaksa ingin masuk menemui Tuan muda Sungmin."

"Apa Pak Kim sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin ada di sini ?"

"Tidak, Nyonya. Saya bilang kepada tuan muda Cho bahwa tuan muda Sungmin tidak ada di sini, tapi beliau memaksa untuk masuk."

"Biar aku yang menemuinya." Nyonya Lee bangkit dari kursinya hendak keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Nyonya.."

"Eomma"

TBC

Huweeee mianhamnida readerdeul update kelamaan T.T

Jujur rai lagi krisis ide nih.. sekalinya update Cuma bisa kasih readerdeul 2463 kata :'(

Sepertinya story rai ini mudah ditebak ya.. yaaah begitulah hehe

Tapi rai mau ngucapin makasih banget buat orang-orang yang mau baca dan review FF rai yang ini..

Buat Minnie love aria : ini udah update kok, tapi maaf kalo mengecewakan.. dan makasih banget atas reviewnya

Dan maafkan rai sampai sekarang belum bisa bales reviewnya readerdeul…

Doakan saja semoga idenya ga ngadat di tengah jalan ^^

Gamsahamnida XD

Keep Read and Review Pleaseeeee :D


	8. Chapter 8

Mianhae

By raikyuminelf15

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and Others

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance

Summary : Dia selalu percaya dengan semua yang ada di dirimu itu adalah benar, bahkan kebohonganmu pun ia anggap itu benar.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik orang tua mereka masing-masing bukan milik saya *ya iyalah*, tapi fict ini 100% milik saya.

Warning : Typo, YAOI, MPREG, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD

Special Thank's to :

Noona961019, RhenRen, Yuera Kichito Akihime, Run Maharani, Miinalee, It's Ryuu, sun young, phoelfish, kyumin 137, Sung Hye Ah, Rhie chan Aoi sora, YuyaLoveSungmin, kiannielf, dian minimin, sparkyuminnie, XiahticLie, Phokyu lovekyumin, kanaya, Dianay, kyuminyewook, AIDASUNGJIN, Minoru, winecoup134, BbuingBbuing137, nurinukie, Guest, Shywona489, SungminSJIsMe, Evil Thieves, Chikyumin, kyurin minnie, Cindy93ELF, sha, iNaLeeFishy, Chorheya, Kim Soo Hyun, mitade13, Ezaza, hwonwon, hyuknie, nikyunmin, KyuLoveMin, Cholee Kyumin, irandina, vina 8402, echie, Super Girl, Chely, kyumin forever, Dyna, Kyo Ellie, Choi Sila, yolyol, eunhaezee, ayachi casey, Turttle, triple3r, Ezaza, Rilianda Abelira, ibchoco, keys47, Ji0298, amiSUJUfever, Minnie love aria, alint2709, renakim, Aqua, chanmoody, safitri005, YeSungMin Wife, minni aria chan, CharolineElf, ibchoco, etc .

Mian kalau ada yang tidak tersebut, jika tidak menemukan nama kalian silakan tegur rai. Wajar kalau rai kurang teliti, kan rai juga manusia hehe ^^v

.

.

Let's enjoy with my fict ^^

Previous Chapter

"Aku ingin pergi menenangkan diriku untuk beberapa saat, eomma."

DEG

"Ke mana ? Berapa lama ?"

"Entahlah, eomma. Aku masih belum tahu."

"Haruskah hiks Kau pergi lagi hiks, Min ?" Nyonya Lee kembali meneteskan air mata karena ia merasa anak slungnya akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Biar aku pergi menenangkan diriku dulu."

"Tapiii..."

"hiks ..hiks..Aku mohon ..hiks .." Kali ini Sungmin tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus menenangkan diri dulu untuk menghadapi masalahnya kelak.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang agak tergesa-gesa.

"Nyonya."

"Waeyo, Pak Kim ?"

"Tuan muda Cho sedang ada di depan. Beliau memaksa ingin masuk menemui Tuan muda Sungmin."

"Apa Pak Kim sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin ada di sini ?"

"Tidak, Nyonya. Saya bilang kepada tuan muda Cho bahwa tuan muda Sungmin tidak ada di sini, tapi beliau memaksa untuk masuk."

"Biar aku yang menemuinya." Nyonya Lee bangkit dari kursinya hendak keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Nyonya.."

"Eomma"

-Mianhae-

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK! AKU YAKIN SUNGMIN ADA DI DALAM!" seru Kyuhyun di depan mansion Lee. Sudah 15 menit waktu berlalu semenjak kedatangan Kyuhyun namun, hingga saat ini ia tak dapat melihat Sungmin'nya' karena dihadang oleh pelayan-pelayan Tuan Lee.

"Tuan muda Sungmin tidak ada di dalam, Tuan muda. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan muda Sungmin bersama Anda ?" Pak Kim berkata seolah Sungmin memang tak ada di dalam rumah.

"Pak Kim, Kau jangan pernah membodohiku. Aku tahu Sungmin ada di dalam." Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menerobos baris pertahanan yang dibuat oleh para pelayan.

"Jika Anda tidak percaya, saya akan memberitahu Nyonya besar bahwa Anda ingin menemuinya." Tawar Pak Kim.

.

.

.

Dinding pembatas yang tinggi semakin membuatmu tak dapat melihatnya. Siapa yang telah membangun dinding tersebut ? Jawabannya Kau, Cho.

-Mianhae-

Dia datang.

Tapi untuk apa ?

Setiap dia meminta maafku namun, detik selanjutnya pula ia akan membuat kesalahan yang sama dan menyakitiku. Bisakah Kau pergi, Kyu? Atau aku yang harus pergi ? –Sungmin.

.

.

"Biar aku yang menemuinya." Nyonya Lee bangkit dari kursinya hendak keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Nyonya.."

"Eomma" kata Sungmin dan Pak Kim serempak.

"Tak apa, Min. Eomma akan berbicara baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun. Eomma tahu apa yang harus eomma lakukan."

Nyonya Lee bangkit dari duduknya. Beliau sudah memutuskan akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa Kau kemari ?" senyum terkembang di bibir Nyonya Lee, seolah tak ada masalah apa pun yang terjadi.

Nyonya Lee duduk dengan anggun dihadapan Kyuhyun, mencoba bertindak sewajar mungkin dan seolah-olah tak ada masalah apapun.

"Eomma, apakah Sungmin datang kemari ?" ucap Kyuhyun tepat sasaran tanpa basa-basi.

"Sungmin ada di dalam. Ia baru saja selesai makan dan saat ini eomma menyuruhnya untuk istirahat karena wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan … habis menangis." Kata Nyonya Lee.

"Syukurlah .. Kalau Sungmin ada di sini. Apakah bisa aku menemuinya, eomma ?"

Mata Nyonya Lee yang semula menyiratkan keramahan berubah menjadi pandangan benci karena ucapan Kyuhyun yang to the point.

"Tidak! Jika Kau menemuinya, Kau pasti akan menyakitinya lagi, Kyu. Eomma tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Kau untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Kau telah mengambil anakku. Kau telah mengambil kebahagiaanku dengan mengambilnya. Awalnya aku rela melepas anakku karena aku yakin Kau akan membahagiakannya. namun, kenyataannya lain. Kau selalu menyakitinya." Mata Nyonya Lee mulai berkaca-kaca. Beliau tak ingin kehilangan putra sulungnya lagi.

"Eomma, aku tahu aku salah. Maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaikinya, eomma. Biarkan aku bertemu Sungmin, eomma. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Selama Nyonya Lee mengenal Kyuhyun, baru kali ini Nyonya Lee melihat Tuan muda angkuh yang ada dihadapannya ini menangis dan memohon. Ada sedikit rasa iba yang terbesit di hati Nyonya Lee. Namun, tetap saja tak akan mengubah segalanya.

PLAK

Tamparan telak di pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang.

"Sung..min.."

-Mianhae-

"Eomma, aku tahu aku salah. Maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaikinya, eomma. Biarkan aku bertemu Sungmin, eomma. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

Ternyata ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut. Sungmin.

'Apa benar, Kyu Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku? Benarkah ? Aku mohon jangan membuatku berharap lebih kepadamu, Kyu. Ini sangat menyakitkan.' batin Sungmin. Sungmin mulai menitikkan air matanya yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini.

PLAK

Mata Sungmin terbelalak, Sungmin mendengar suara seperti… tamparan. Dan benar apa yang didengarnya adalah sebuah tamparan yang keras dari eommanya untuk Kyuhyun. Walau sudah beribu kali ia disakiti, tapi bila melihat Kyuhyun terluka, ia tak sanggup.

"Eomma, HENTIKAN!"

"Sung..min.." senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun karena ia bisa melihat Sungmin lagi dan merasa lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena tahu Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Eomma, biarkan aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun." Kali ini Sungmin yang memohon kepada eommanya.

"Tapi, Min…"

"Tak apa, eomma. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu, Min." Eomma Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua di ruangan itu agar mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sepeninggal eomma Sungmin …

"Untuk apa Kau ke rumahku, Kyu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat lelah. Biarkan aku tenang, Kyu. Melihatmu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku sakit saat mengingat betapa seringnya Kau menyakitiku. Aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi." Pancaran mata Sungmin yang tadinya sarat akan kesedihan, kali ini berubah menjadi tatapan memohon. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar lelah.

"Tidak, Min. aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jika kau ingin pergi, maka bawa aku bersamamu. Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Membawamu bersamaku ? Itu sama saja dengan aku menabur garam di atas luka yang tengah menganga di hatiku, Kyu. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tahu jika Kau masih mencintaiku, Kyu. Namun, cinta yang Kau tunjukkan kepadaku tidak sebesar luka telah Kau torehkan di hatiku. – batin Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir, apakah aku harus kembali padamu atau tidak. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Bisakah Kau memberikan aku waktu hingga akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu lagi?" pinta Sungmin setelah sebelumnya ia menghela napas panjangnya. Matanya masih menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam, dan memberikan pengertian bahwa dirinya memang lelah.

"Berapa lama waktu yang Kau butuhkan ?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Bagi Kyuhyun, ini sama saja dengan Sungmin akan pergi.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku harap Kau mau bersabar, Kyu. Tak mudah untuk menyembuhkan luka yang telah sekian lama terpatri di sini, dan saat aku sedang berpikir, aku ingin Kau tidak menghubungi melalui media apapun, jangan memberi perintah kepada orang-orangmu untuk mengikutiku, dan jangan pernah Kau menemuiku." Sungmin menunjuk dadanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa hatinya yang terluka ada di situ.

"Tapi, Min.. "

Kali ini keputusan Sungmin tak dapat diganggu gugat. Ini adalah keputusan yang harus ia ambil.

"Silakan Kau memilih, Kyu. Kau ingin aku pergi selamanya dari sisimu atau Kau akan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir kembali tentang perasaanku yang selama itu Kau tak perlu menemuiku. Apa yang akan Kau pilih ?" Sungmin mulai memberikan dua pilihan, dan keduanya sama-sama tidak menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk berpikir saat itu. Ini berat bagi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun harus mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir, tapi bisakah Kau berjanji untuk kembali ke sisiku ?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tampak ragu.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, Kyu, apakah nantinya aku akan kembali padamu atau tidak. Tebuslah semua dosa yang telah Kau lakukan, Kyu. Kau tahu benar mana yang salah dan mana yang benar dalam hidupmu. Jika Kau salah dan Kau mau mengaku salah di hadapan Tuhan, maka Ia akan mengampunimu, Kyu. Aku janji selama aku pergi, aku akan selalu menjaga dan mengasihi anak kita ini." Ucap Sungmin seraya mengusap perutnya.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Kyuhyun, kepalanya hanya menunduk seolah terasa berat menatap mata Sungmin.

"Pergilah, Kyu. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat." Sungmin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik.

"Sebelum aku pergi, bisakah aku memelukmu dan anak kita ? Aku mohon, Min."

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun rindu dengan senyuman itu, senyuman yang sangat manis dan hanya dimiliki oleh Sungmin, istrinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin, semakin memperpendek jarak mereka.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, namun ia masih memikirkan anaknya di bawah sana. Kyuhyun benar-benar rindu dengan tubuh yang kini dipeluknya, ia rindu aroma tubuh ini. Tak ada yang sama seperti Sungmin, karena Sungmin itu spesial.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak begitu cepat. Jujur, sungmin juga sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Pelukan yang begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan kepala Sungmin dari dadanya, kemudia mata Kyuhyun menatap mata bulat Sungmin. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Biarlah, mungkin ini yang terakhir.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Sungmin dan semakin menipiskan jarak diantara keduanya. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, seakan itu menjadi pertanda bahwa ia mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya.

CUP

Akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di bibir Sungmin. Manis adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Rasa yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sungmin, meski berapa banyak gula di dunia hanya bibir Sungmin yang paling manis dan menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun. Tak ada lumatan dalam ciuman itu, hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir, namun, ada kesan tulus disana.

"heemum..Kyuh.." Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan tersebut karena napasnya hampir habis. Kyuhyun refleks melepas ciumannya, kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mi..mianhae, Min. Aku..aku.." Kyuhyun tergugup.

"Tak apa, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis dan membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun menuju perutnya, tempat di mana anak mereka berada.

"Beri salam padanya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berlutut dihadapan perut Sungmin.

"Chagi, apa kabarmu disana ? Apakah begitu nyaman di dalam perut eomma ? Appa sangat menunggu kehadiranmu, chagi. Appa harap setelah Kau lahir, Kau tidak akan merepotkan eommamu seperti Appa. "

Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Sungmin dengan sayang. Melihat adegan tersebut, Sungmin tak tahan untuk menitikkan air matanya. Ucapan Kyuhyun berlanjut.

"Semoga Kau menjadi anak yang jenius seperti appa dan berhati baik seperti eomma. Namun, yang terpenting Kau bisa menjaga eommamu, tidak seperti Appa yang selalu menyakiti eomma. Appa sekarang sudah sadar dengan apa yang telah appa lakukan itu salah, dan appa harap Kau mau membantu Appa untuk kembali bersama dengan eomma dan Kau. Saranghaeyo, Chagi. CUP"

Ucapan Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan kecupan di perut Sungmin, ia melakukan itu seolah-olah ia mencium anaknya yang telah lahir. Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari posisinya berlutut. Kembali ia menatap mata Sungmn yang dipenuhi dengan air mata-lagi.

"Hey.. kenapa menangis ? Aku tak ingin mata indah ini mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghapus air mata di pipi bulat Sungmin.

"hiks..aku hanya terharu, Kyu."

GREP

Kembali Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Mian, Kyu. Aku memberimu pilihan yang sangat sulit."

"Tak apa, Min. ini semua juga akibat dari apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Mungkin Tuhan telah menuliskan takdir kita memang seperti ini."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun sebentar seperti berpikir. Kemudian ..

"Aku berjanji padamu ini tak akan lama. Aku akan segera memberimu jawaban yang nantinya itu memang terbaik bagi kita." Sungmin tersenyum meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah, Min. Aku akan selalu menunggumu dan anak kita. Kemudian saat Kau akan kembali, di saat itu aku akan menjadi suami yang sangat mencintaimu, bertanggungjawab, dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Lalu aku akan menjadi appa yang membanggakan bagi anakku."

"Ne, Kyu."

CUP

Ciuman terakhir yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik namun begitu nyaman. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Lee. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Sungmin untuk berpikir.

"Tunggu aku, Kyu."

-Mianhae-

Untuk Cho Kyuhyun..

Pada akhirnya setiap perbuatan yang telah Kau perbuat di masa lampau tersebut akan kembali menyerangmu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, itu adalah kuasa Tuhan. Kau masih ingat 'kan? Saat Kau menggenggam telapak tanganmu, masih terlihat garis-garis kehidupan di sana. Itu artinya garis kehidupan yang tergenggam itu adalah Kau yang tentukan, untuk garis yang tidak tergenggam itu biarkan kehendak Tuhan yang menentukan takdirmu nanti.

TBC

Rai hadir lagi membawa FF Mianhae Chapter 8 yang sangat sangat sangat lama updatenya ..

Semakin mendekati akhir FF ini lho, sepertinya akan selesai di chapter depan.. semoga ajaaa haha

Terima kasih buat semua readers dan viewers yang masih mau baca FF rai yang ini..

Rai janji akan membuat FF yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya..

Akhir kata Review please


End file.
